


Starting Over

by Kimmy



Series: Every End is a New Beginning [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bisexual Simon Lewis, Canon-Typical Violence, Coffee Shops, Domestic, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Parenthood, Reunions, alec is stripped of his runes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 30,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9588827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: When The Clave finds out he is gay, Alec Lightwood is stripped of his runes and he has to learn to live his life as a mundane.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malecsphan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecsphan/gifts).



 

“Can I say goodbye to my siblings?”

 

“No. They will be told you were killed in action.”

 

Alec wanted to protest but he knew he wouldn’t achieve anything.

 

“Then can I take any of my belongings at least?”

 

“No. It’s not like you have anything but clothing.”

 

Alec tried not to say something scathing to that.

 

“Just one thing then?”

 

“...What?”

 

“My bow and quiver. There is nothing magical about them, I rune them every time for a mission, temporarily. Please.”

 

“Alright. But you leave the jacket.”

 

“WHAT THE… Okay. Okay, take the fucking jacket! Leave me shirtless and runeless on the streets, but I take my bow and quiver.”

 

“Great. Now that we set the rules we can proceed.”

 

***

It happens on a day like any other.

 

Sometimes, Alec thinks that it’s strange that it’s not even raining, that the whole world doesn’t seem gloomy and dark and that nothing in the air would suggest what’s coming.

 

They just come and tell him someone saw him kissing a mundane boy and that’s it.

 

Alec, too shocked by the confrontation, doesn’t really deny it.

 

And so, it’s out of the bag.

 

No trial, no paperwork, nothing.

 

Just like they say, he was simply killed in action. Nothing to worry about for Alec. They will get rid of him, and all he has to do is lay there obediently taking their kicks.  They will derune him and he will no longer be a Shadowhunter. They will deal with the rest.

 

He has to take care of himself after that.

 

He can go and kill himself for all they care.

 

But Alec? Alec isn’t that easily broken.

 

***

He barely had the time to take that jacket off before someone grabbed it and he was seized, his arms forcefully twisted behind his back, none too gently.

 

The led him to a room Alec has never been to before, dark and foreboding, with nothing in it but a long medical table that looked almost like an altar, door that must have led to an alley behind the institute and a small window with bars.

 

He was pushed on the table, his ankles strapped to the legs of it as someone tore his t-shirt away from his body.

 

He struggled, but stayed silent, glaring at them as they tied his arms too, too tight and cutting off the circulation and he only managed to spot his shirt hanging on his bow that was propped in the corner because suddenly someone was forcing a rag down his throat and Alec screamed, he screamed into the fabric and tears were streaming down his face and it _hurt._

 

Each and every one of them hurt tenfold compared to what it felt like putting them on.

 

The temporary runes were quick.

 

The permanent ones, not so.

 

Alec could feel blood on his wrists and ankles as he struggled, shaken by pain, his throat hoarse and choking, unable to properly swallow with the gag in.

 

The deflect rune, with its unfortunate placing on his neck, was hell.

 

Alec still remembered how much it hurt to put it on.

 

But having it stripped off? That was a new kind of agony altogether.

 

Alec blacked out.

 

What brought him back to consciousness, was a pain even worse.

 

He was naked from waist up, all his runes gone now but the woman’s stele was back on his body, Alec’s eyes wet as they followed it, sobs shaking his body as pain that was not purely physical, pain indescribable spread through his body.

 

As so, the parabatai rune was gone too.

 

And as it was gone, it was as if it was never there.

 

He would have thought that it would feel empty or hurt. And it did, but it felt different than he expected. He just… couldn’t remember what having Jace physically _there_ felt like suddenly.

 

It wasn't the familiar kind of emptiness threatening to drown him when Jace was severely hurt and close to death... No, this wasn't a feeling of a broken bond. The Bond was just... Not there. And it was a thousand times worse.

 

It rendered Alec numb, the pain still there, making him shiver as they untied him and barely gave him time to grab his bow and quiver, hot even bothering to put the shirt on, just holding to it on dear life as they literally threw him out of the door and shut them with finality.

 

And so, Alec was no longer a Shadowhunter.

 

He had no idea how long he sat there, aching and crying and cold, but when he finally managed to get his shirt on and stand up, he could feel nothing but numb.

 

Strangely, he wasn’t devastated.

 

With surprise, he realized there wasn’t anything in the Shadow World he would miss except for Jace and Izzy. He was different than them, he didn’t have their passion for demon hunting. He did it out of duty.

 

And so, with slight surprise, Alec realized that he would miss his siblings, but besides that, exiting the Shadow World suddenly felt more like… exciting. Liberating.

 

Alec felt relieved and light. And for once, like he had nothing on his shoulders.

 

He just need to work out how to live his life now that he could choose the way himself.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Alexander Lightwood. The golden child of Robert and Maryse. Why don’t you go away? I have no business with Nephilim unless it’s via official channels and involves large amounts of money.”

 

Alec put his hand of the door before it could slam shut.

 

“Ragnor. Just. Look at me, please.”

 

Only then did the man who took the position of High Warlock of Brooklyn a few years ago open the door fully, his expression still grumpy but his eyes now focused on Alec.

 

The boy was still in nothing but short sleeved t-shirt, quiver at his back and a bow in hand.

 

And his skin was smooth.

 

“Where are your runes?”

 

“Add two to two.”

 

Not asking for permission, Alec entered the flat, leaving his weapon by the door and heading for the sofa, wrapping himself in the huge fluffy blanket that covered it.

 

“You were stripped of your runes.”

 

Ragnor sounded shocked, his voice husky and weak.

 

“Why?”

 

Alec put his head down in shame.

 

“Because they realised I’m homosexual.”

 

“They stripped you of your runes because you’re gay?”

 

Ragnor sounded disbelieving.

 

“Yes. Yes, because that’s how it works. There cannot be a gay Shadowhunter. I would bring shame to the whole race and dishonour to my family. Who now believes I’m dead. Which is why I’m here. Ragnor, please, I need to somehow tell Jace and Izzy the truth.”

 

“Alec…”

 

“Ragnor, please.”

 

Ragnor knew the Lightwood kids well. Whenever he had business in The Institute Maryse would simply sign the check and her children would be the ones to actually deal with him. He knew them well and respected them, saw them for the new generation that they were. They treated Downworlders like people and believed in justice. 

 

They had potential to change things.

 

But Ragnor had seen them after little Max died despite all he and Catarina tried.

 

And Ragnor knew they would be just as hurt by Alec’s “death” but he wasn’t sure they could keep fighting for the new world if they knew what The Clave did. Not yet. 

 

He wasn’t sure they could fake that kind of grief for The Clave’s spies’ eyes either.

 

“Alec, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

 

And he knew that that the boy knew it too, deep down, but hearing it out loud broke him and the former Shadowhunter broke down crying into his couch pillows.

 

Ragnor left him to grieve the loss of his old life alone, gave him space while he went to the kitchen to prepare some tea and a dinner for the boy, who was without doubt in horrible physical condition.

 

He had seen how much deruneing hurt, and for someone as sensitive as Alec and someone who had a parabatai?

 

Ragnor couldn’t imagine what this young man went through.

 

He left the tea and a bowl of chilli on the table for Alec, who has fallen asleep in his exhausted state, and charmed them to stay warm while he got to work.

 

He never got along with Nephilim or Lightwoods even but their kids were good people and he would be damned if he didn’t help Alec as much as he could.

 

That was how Alec Lightwood, the Shadowhunter, became Alexander Lightwood, a 20 year old student at NYU, orphaned  two years prior due to a car accident in which his siblings died too. 

 

Ragnor made sure Alec had an ID, social security number, a whole mundane identity.

 

He helped Alec get a basic understanding of the more different aspects of the mundane world and did his magic to get Alec a scholarship so he would afford living in the dorms while he focused on his studies and finding a job.

 

To his surprise, Alec took to mundane world like a duck to the water.

 

The boy laughed at the comparison muttering something about Jace’s heritage and told him how much he hated Shadowhunting sometimes. He liked this new, free life better. 

 

He just wished he could share it with Jace and Isabelle.

 

It was visible in every fibre of his body, how much he missed them, but Ragnor was surprised to realise they were they only ones Alec missed. He had no love left for his own parents, any of his colleagues, the world he was raised in.

 

He missed his siblings. 

 

But he didn’t miss the Shadow World.

 

Ragnor was surprised to discover that when the applications time has come, Alec living in Ragnor’s spare bedroom until then, the boy had chosen filmmaking as his major.

 

It was surprising considering he has never even seen a movie before Ragnor made him watch one a few weeks back, but it seemed to suit the boy’s sensitive, artistic nature.

 

He didn’t even really need much help getting the scholarship.

 

Unlike in the Shadow World where people pretended he was invisible, in the mundane world everyone who came across Alexander Lightwood was charmed by him.

 

Soon, Alec was out of Ragnor’s hair, living his new mundane life in the NYU dorms as a filmmaking student like any other, finding another passion in writing and quickly learning to make his own money by selling his articles to numerous magazines.

 

If he wasn’t such a grumpy cat, Ragnor would say he was proud.

 

He really was.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Alec settled into his new life pretty well, all things considering, but it still felt weird and temporary.

 

He still expected to see Jace looking for something in his room when he woke up or to see Izzy when he turned around because someone called his name.

 

He liked being a mundane and he liked filmmaking, but it still felt fragile. Like it was just a vacation, like he was fooling himself he could have it.

 

He wanted Jace and Izzy back but he also wanted this life, free of demons and pressure. 

 

In a few months he has been a student he realized that his course of choice might not have been the best idea and has been introduced to the new idea of stress, induced not by demon hunting and Nephilim society expectations, but fear of having problems finding employment.

 

Having been a soldier, however, Alec has known worse and didn’t really feel that anxiety. 

 

He would be happy working in a coffee shop as long as it paid his bills and allowed him to enjoy a free afternoon watching a good movie or reading a book.

 

The kind of anxiety he has discovered and felt painfully hard though, was social anxiety.

 

Turns out unlike in the Shadow World, mundane world included a lot of human interaction.

 

_ Even with strangers. _

 

Thankfully, soon Alec learned to give a closed off, isolated vibe and people stopped trying to talk to him without a reason. His fellow students even accepted him into their inner circle, having him sit with them and listen or turn off, not expected to speak up.

 

It was quite nice. 

 

But still, Alec prefered to be alone with his books and laptop.

 

He took liking to a tiny bookshop cafe on the campus  and had taken to spending days there, buying 3 or 4 cups of tea in a row until the girl behind the counter stopped even asking and just brought him a new cup the moment he ran out.

 

He liked the place. It became  _ his  _ place soon. Barely anyone ever came there, and sometimes Alec even wondered how come they managed not to bankrupt, but he didn’t question it. Especially since even though he was no longer a Shadowhunter, he was Nephilim, and that meant even as a mundane he had the Sight.

 

So it didn’t slip his attention when the girl once put her hair behind a very  _ pointed  _ ear.

 

It wasn’t his place to question it and he liked her, so he just tried to believe the cafe had been very busy with clients at every hour when he wasn’t there.

 

There was this one time he thought he saw another person leaving the cafe as he was going in its direction. Maybe he wasn’t the only client.

 

Sitting at his table now, his notebook with a half finished script in front of him, Alec discovered there there were, indeed, other people who knew about that place.

 

The man sat in front of him at the other chair at his table smiling brightly and explaining that this was the only free seat, do you mind if I join you?

 

Alec raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the guy, pointedly looking at all 4 other tables completely empty around them and took his pencil out of his mouth, nodding in agreement.

 

So maybe the guy was weird but Alec still had some manners. He put the pencil down on his notebook and smiled sheepishly.

 

The guy extended his hand to Alec, narrowly missing the teapot.

 

“Hi, I’m Magnus. Don’t know if you figured it out yet but I just needed an excuse to talk to you.”

 

He winked and Alec found himself laughing freely for the first time since he last saw Izzy and Jace.

 

It was as if something clicked.

 

“Hi. I’m Alec.”

 

“It just seemed weird, youo know? To take another table when it’s only the two of us here anyway. Is Alec short for Alexander?”

 

Alec nodded, still smiling shyly while the man ranted on.

 

“Well, Alexander, if you don’t mind me calling you that, I noticed that we attend philosophy together and I must admit I am intrigued because I will bet you a hundred you don’t study law like I do. What do you major in?”

 

Alec blushed, though he wasn’t sure why.

 

“Filmmaking. I just like philosophy, I guess. It’s a lot of inspiration.”

 

“Oh, that’s so cute! Please feel free to tell me if I’m stepping out of line, I’m bisexual, a huge flirt and I have been informed many times in the past I lack a brain to mouth filter.”

 

Alec blushed harder, smiling widely at the man. He seemed nice. He seemed very nice.

 

“That’s not a problem. I am not good with words so you can talk for both of us. And I don’t really mind… the flirting. I mean. I’m… gay.”

 

Magnus’ smile turned positively predatory.

 

“Why, Alexander, that is very good news. Why don’t we get to know each other a bit better so it’s not weird if I ask you out on a date?”

 

Alex wondered what was a deeper colour - his red tea or his face.

 

“I wouldn’t mind if we got to know each other better… Maybe as friends first though?”

 

“That’s okay. I don’t want you feel pressured, I only meant it as a joke.” Magnus was still smiling, but there was something different about it and it made Alec feel sad. “I haven’t made too many friends here yet, and honestly I would love that if we got to know each other better.”

 

For some reason, Alec hurried to correct him. He was pretty sure he has never been this brave in his 20 years of life, even standing face to face with demons.

 

“No, it’s fine. I mean… I’d love to be friends with you. And maybe… more. Just let’s… get to know each other? And we can be friends and if it feels right then we can… be more?”

 

Alec closed his eyes and took a big breath in, but Magnus was glowing again.

 

“I’m up for that.” Yes. Alec could definitely stare at this smile for all enternity. “Now, Alexander, I have read in a very reliable source that was certainly not Buzzfeed--” Alec chuckled at that. “--that the best way to establish bonds between people is to ask each other questions that help you learn about each other. So do you have a hobby? I love to sew, for example.”

 

“Archery.” Alec answered with a smile, feeling like something beautiful has just began.

 

He wasn’t wrong.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick thank you to all who subscribed, bookmarked, left kudos and commented. The amount of love this story gets leaves me in awe. I love you all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a nerd and I regret nothing. To be clear, I love BOTH Wittgenstein and Gadamer.  
> Also... THAT COWS QUOTE IS AN ACTUAL MATTHEW DADDARIO QUOTE.

 

“How can you even  _ dare  _ suggest Wittgenstein is better than Gadamer, it’s not like they can even be compared, they had different fields of interest, but even if you did try to compare them then it’s clear that Gadamer…”

 

Alec held a hand up, stopping Magnus.

 

“Agree to disagree?”

 

His friend sighed, shaking his head in defeat.

 

“You poor, lost soul. Okay. Wanna grab chinese?”

 

Alec’s smile was answer enough.

 

***

 

They became friends quickly enough, establishing an easy, natural connection that allowed them to understand what the other meant even if their words sometimes made no sense.

 

They were polar opposites. As different as they got.

 

Alec often wondered about that. How did that even happen, someone like him and someone like Magnus becoming friends - best friends even.

 

Magnus was glowing. Shiny and glittery, always fashionable, with perfect make up, nail polish, outfits that looked like they were taken out of Vogue Man’s cover, even if Magnus assured him he often shopped in second hand shops. Magnus was confident, open and curious about everything, ready for new experiences, yearning for adventure and perpetually excited.

 

To put it simply, Magnus was everything Alec was not.

 

Alec was always wearing the same jeans with identical black t-shirts and prefered to keep to himself. He was shy, closed off, didn’t really talk much. He was in the shadows.

 

And yet, when it came to the most important things, they were the same.

 

They were both craving for knowledge, humble and respectful, they had the same beliefs and priorities and both valued family over everything.

 

They were different, but they were the same.

 

The fit together like a wonderful puzzle.

 

***

 

It made Alec’s heart break, as he spoke to Magnus about how his family was killed, because Magnus told him about his parents and asked Alec in return.

 

It made Alec’s heart break, knowing he cannot introduce Magnus to his siblings.

 

He  had a feeling Magnus and Isabelle would get along like a house on fire.

 

And yet, Alec found consolation in the fact he knew Izzy and Jace would approve.

 

Alec had a friend. He wasn’t alone anymore.

 

***

 

“Magnus.”

 

They were laying on the bed in Alec’s dorms, covered in blankets and textbooks, and Magnus wouldn’t stop talking.

 

“Magnus.”

 

No reaction.

 

“Magnus!”

 

The boy finally stopped his rant and looked over at Alec.

 

“You realise I have absolutely no idea who Lady Gaga is?”

 

Magnus hit him with a pillow.

 

***

 

Apparently Magnus took his Buzzfeed articles very seriously.

 

They were at Magnus’ this time, Magnus having introduced him to his parents, as he was lucky enough to live at home, leaning against the bed and on each other, which was probably a bit more cosy than friends should be but very,  _ very _ nice. 

 

“Questions are the best way to find things out, Alexander. Trust me on that, I’m a Hufflepuff.”

 

Alec responded with confusion, but apparently asking what a Hufflepuff was has been a huge mistake, because soon there were 7 heavy, thick books in his bag and Magnus was looking at him sternly and informing him Alec had two weeks to finish them and after that they would be watching the movies. 

 

Alec decided not to question it. Instead, he focused on answering Magnus’ questions because despite Alec’s lack of knowledge on Harry Potter, Magnus kept on his interrogation. 

 

“Your favourite colour?”

 

“Black.”

 

“Black is not a colour!”

 

“I’m pretty sure it is… I know there is all this “men are colour blind” stereotype shit, but I’m a film student, Magnus, I know my way around colours.”

 

Magnus sighed.

 

“Okay. Favourite colour baring black?”

 

Alec groaned.

 

“Red! Next question!”

 

“Favourite animal.”

 

“Cows.”

 

Magnus looked at him in surprise.

 

“What? Cows are friendly, they seem sweet and they give you milk. So that’s good. That’s three good things.”

 

Magnus looked like his brain short circuited, and Alec had to wave his hand to his face to bring him back to reality.

 

“Alexander, you’re weird.”

 

“Is that bad?”

 

“It’s actually the best thing. Now! What would be the one thing you would bring to a desert island with you?”

 

“You.”

 

Alec didn’t really think about that answer. It just kinda slipped out but he didn’t regret it. So instead of taking it back, he blushed deep red and buried his face in Magnus’ neck.

 

“Hey.”

 

There was a gentle voice trying to nudge him out hiding. Alec shook his head and refused to resurface.

 

“Hey… Show yourself, Alec.”

 

Still red and embarrassed, Alec shyly lifted his head up and look over at Magnus, who was smiling.

 

“Wanna know something?”

 

Not trusting himself to speak, Alec simply nodded.

 

“Me too.”

 

Magnus’ voice was barely a whisper but it rang loud in Alec’s head and made his heart beat faster. Magnus looked at him as if Alec hung the moon and the stars and Alec felt like soaring. 

 

Magnus leaned in then, his eyes falling close, and their lips met half way, first hesitant and then greedy and passionate. 

 

When they finally broke apart, gasping for air, Alec couldn’t help but laugh and let his head fall back onto Magnus’ shoulder.

 

“Okay, my turn. So would you like to be my boyfriend?”

 

Magnus kissed him again.

 

And again.

  
And again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a sidenote, have you seen episode 6 yet? I'm still screaming.  
> #JaceWaylandHasTheWorstTiming  
> Good he wasn't here to interrupt huh? :*


	5. Chapter 5

Finding an excuse as to why Alec had nowhere to live during the summer when dorms were closed turned out to be surprisingly easy.

 

Magnus didn’t seem to care.

 

He just made very big eyes at his parents.

 

And thankfully, Mr. and Mrs. Bane liked his boyfriend enough to allow him to live with them. They didn’t even protest against them sleeping together in Magnus’ bedroom.

 

Mrs. Bane giving them condoms and a stern reminder to be safe though?

 

_ That _ was awkward.

 

Especially considering they haven’t really had sex yet.

 

They even told Magnus’ parents so, but Mr. Bane seemed to have hard time coming to terms with the idea two 20-year-old boys could sleep together and just… sleep.

 

Alec just rolled his eyes.

 

In a way, he knew they had a right to be surprised because Magnus  _ was  _ that kind of a guy. But Magnus was also up for giving Alec space and absolutely amazing.

 

Alec has fallen for him  _ so hard. _ Pun not intended.

 

Magus wasn’t any better. He was absolutely smitten with Alec, to the point where he allowed himself to be dragged to some independent cinema festival. Magnus did not understand independent cinema.

 

But he loved the look on Alec’s face when he was watching it.

 

It was an amazing summer of learning everything new about each other.

 

When they went for holidays to California, Magnus found out Alec never got sunburns despite his truly Snowwhite alabaster skin.

 

Alec on the other hand, found out Magnus had to go through a day of being lobster red before his skin got a nice brown tan despite his dark complexion. No filter ever changed that.

 

When they began to drift in and out of their respectful bedrooms in the second year, Magnus found out that Alec was a man of order but used to people living with him. Whenever Magnus left something at Alec’s, it immediately found its way with his other things and suddenly Magnus had his own drawer. Alec explained that was what having siblings was like.

 

After they finished their second year, Alec has moved into Magnus’ bedroom once again. 

 

By that time it was nothing unusual for condoms to be found in grocery shopping. And they  _ were  _ being putting to good use… to a point where Magnus’ parents offered to give them a bigger bedroom in Magnus’ father old study. 

 

It was also further away from the master bedroom. 

 

***

 

“Alec? What are you doing?”

 

“Oh, hello, Mrs. Bane.” Alec smiled sheepishly. “It’s just that we have nothing to do now, so we decided to make dinner. Magnus went out shopping for a few items we missed. He should be back soon and it will be all ready.”

 

“Oh, Alec…”

 

Mrs. Bane sat down on the kitchen counter, covering a smile with her hand. She was a lovely woman, much like Magnus both in looks and passion, and Alec liked her. She was more like him in terms of being more self-conscious and reserved, Magnus’ confidence coming from his father. 

 

“And I told you you can just call me mom. God knows it will be sooner rather than later that you will officially become a part of this family.”

 

Alec blushed a deep red and hid his face, pretending to be stirring the sauce. 

 

He tried not to think about it himself, because it made him tear up, how much at home he felt here, how much it felt as if he had a family again.

 

Magnus made his entrance then, followed by his father.

 

“Hey, everyone! I bumped into dad in the shop and so we’re here and so is the parmegiano!”

 

So Magnus’ Italian accent was atrocious. But Alec could listen to it forever.

 

***

 

“I love you.”

 

Alec almost fell out of bed when he heard that. 

 

It was late, and they were both exhausted, lights off for half an hour now, trying to catch sleep after hours of studying for the exams. Alec was pretty sure Magnus was asleep when he heard the whisper.

 

And just as he mentally scolded himself, Magnus’ flustering rant that followed assured him almost falling out of bed was NOT a very good reaction.

 

“I thought you were sleeping, OH MY GOD, I am so sorry, Alec, if you’re not ready for this then it’s completely fine with me…”

 

Alec silenced him with a kiss.

 

“We’ve essentially been living together for almost a year now, Magnus. I love you too. Go to sleep.”

 

And if Magnus clung to him unusually tight that night, Alec said nothing of it.

 

***

 

“Alexander, why have I chosen law?”

 

“Stop whining, you need to graduate.”

 

***

 

“Alec, you cannot squeeze the toothpaste tube in the middle, you have to go around till the end, so it all gets out! Can you  _ please  _ try to remember that?”

 

“I will, Mags.”

 

He didn’t.

 

***

 

“Mom, can I…” Alec stopped dead in his tracks, realising the slip, but Mrs. Bane just kissed him on top of his head and handed him the book he was searching for.

 

Alec was pretty sure he had never been happier.

 

He still missed Jace and Izzy.

 

But he had family again.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this one's long. I almost planned to leave you in the middle, but decided I am not that cruel.   
> This chapter is for my favorite Lemon. I hope it will squeeze your heart enough to make a whole jug of lemonade.

The four years of being a mundane have done wonders for Alec’s confidence.

 

He no longer looked over his shoulder trying to find someone else words were directed at, only blushed slightly when he was complimented, and accepted the fact he was lovable. He could be himself. He could be gay. He could be loved. 

 

He learned to see himself as an equal in a relationship.

 

He learned to call Mr. and Mrs. Bane mom and dad. (It felt better than it ever did with Maryse and Robert.)

 

He learned to smack Magnus over the head when Magnus was being stupid without fearing for breakup.

 

But this time he  _ had  _ the reason to freak out, okay?

 

He had every reason.

 

Communication was important, after all. Communication was the most important part of their relationship. Magnus and Alec build what they had on talking things through, being painfully honest and having no secrets from each other.

 

So yes, when Magnus began avoiding him and talking with his parents behind his back, Alec did freak out slightly.

 

And when Alec began seeing Magnus with Lydia, his fellow filmmaking student, Alec dived head first into a bottomless pit of despair.

 

After all, it had always been too good to be true, hadn’t it?

 

***

 

The next week, after Alec saw Magnus hug Lydia and give her a kiss on the cheek, he felt something heavy and uncomfortable in his ribcage and minimized the script writing program to delete all his house offers bookmarks and start looking for small flats.

 

***

 

“Alec!”

 

Magnus was unusually cheerful as he joined Alec in their cafe and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

 

“Guess who passed his last exam with flying colours?”

 

And maybe they days were numbered, but Alec still loved Magnus, and he was so, so proud.

 

***

 

At nights, Alec found himself clinging to Magnus desperately, his head on his boyfriend’s chest, listening to his heartbeat for what might be the last time.

 

***

 

“And?”

 

He kept staring at his phone screen.

 

“Alec? You’re scaring me. Come on, it’s okay if you didn’t pass, you still have another try…”

 

“I did.”

 

“What?”

 

“I passed! I got 100%!”

 

Magnus tackled him to the ground, the phone falling from his hand and sliding away, everything forgotten and Magnus was kissing him and they were both laughing.

 

They finally pulled off, and Magnus lifted his head so he was a bit above Alec, looking at him with something incredibly soft and wondering in his eyes.

 

It broke Alec’s heart.

 

“So, we’re free. For the summer, and then it’s just one year left till we graduate. Yet another chapter of our lives written, huh?”

 

Alec tried to smile, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

 

“Alexander? What is it? You have been so strange and distant lately, and you’re doing it again. You know you can tell me everything.”

 

And well, there was no sense in postponing the inevitable, was there?

 

Alec sat up, Magus kneeling in front of him with a frown on his face.

 

“Magnus… You know you don’t have to feel obliged to do anything for me, do you? I can manage on my own, I have a job and some money saved, I will survive. It’s okay if you don’t love me anymore. You don’t have to pretend, just break up with me, I can take it.”

 

And if his voice had shaken a bit in that last sentence, it didn’t mean anything.

 

Magnus’s mouth fell open and he was staring at Alec.

 

“Alec…” He looked away from him. “Alec, do you want to break up?”

 

“God, no!” Alec laughed, but it was bitter. “It’s just… It’s okay if  _ you _ want to.”

 

Magnus stood up and sat next to Alec, taking him into a warm embrace.

 

“Oh, Alexander. Who hurt you so bad?”

 

He kissed his forehead, and they stayed like that, Alec sobbing into Magnus’ shirt.

 

***

 

That night, once he was sure Alec was asleep, Magnus slipped out of his bed to make a phone call and wake up his father.

 

He needed to hurry up.

 

***

 

When Alec woke up, he found Magnus’ side of the bed empty.

 

There was, however, a little pink post it note shaped like a heart lying on the pillow.

 

He brought it up and read it, smiling hesitantly.

 

_ Good morning, sunshine. My dear Alexander, my heart and soul. It’s time to face the day. Get up, don’t bother changing. You look adorable in those ducklings pajamas. And follow me… _

 

At first, Alec was confused what Magnus meant,  but when he sat up on the bed he noticed a narrow path of rose petals littering the ground.

 

He stood up gingerly, his toes touching the soft petals and he smiled, feeling his breath catch as he followed the flowery trail, post it still in hand.

 

In the doorway, the petals divided, forming a heart shaped frame, a polaroid picture inside it, a selfie of the two of them Magnus took not long after their first kiss and decision to become a couple. 

 

He brought it up and took it with him as he followed the roses to the stairs, finding two more hearts with pictures along the way.

 

His eyes were wet by the time he reached the bottom of the staircase and had a small pile of their most wonderful memories captured on camera, but the trail continued. It went around the living room, and lead into the kitchen, disappearing into the open terrace door.

 

Alec didn’t look up into the garden, his heart beating insanely fast, but kept his eyes focused on the petals, that finally formed a huge heart, inside it a steaming mug of coffee, another polaroid picture, this one new, obviously taken that night, as Alec was fast asleep and Magnus was snuggling into his neck, smiling into the camera, and another heart shaped post it.

 

_ You are everything to me, my Alexander. Join us in the garden. _

 

His cheeks wet but a smile on his face, Alec took his small collection of memories and the mug, sighing after taking the first sip and walked out of the terrace door, still barefoot.

 

The garden has been changed into an incredible fairy tale land, with tiny lanterns hanging everywhere, their glow prominent in the shadowed space before the sun crawled over the New York skyscrapers. On the grass there was a huge heart covered in a thick duvet of rose petals, behind it a huge white curtain and in front of it a comfortable armchair that usually stood in the living room. 

 

There was not a soul in sight, but Alec could hear a few stifled giggles coming from behind the curtain.

 

On the armchair, there was yet another post it.

 

_ Sit down. _

 

Adding it to the collection, Alec sat down, eyes focusing on the curtain that turned out to be a screen - now lit up with a old school style film countdown.

 

Wondering for the position of the projector, Alec turned around to notice it in one of the windows, before he turned his attention back to the show.

 

A soft tune of “You are my life” came from the speakers, and Alec smiled. Magnus knew him so well. Michael Jackson has always been his favourite. 

 

3…

 

2…

 

1…

 

...it began.

 

_ Magnus sitting down next to him, that first day and asking him endless questions. _

 

Alec looked in awe, wondering how did Magnus get CCTV footage from 4 years ago.

 

_ Magnus and Alec’s pictures of them studying, endless selfies with shy smiles, stolen kisses, the two of them asleep with Magnus’ father painting them a moustache with whipped cream. _

 

Alec’s eyes watered again.

 

_ Alec walking down the beach, fretting about his boyfriend falling because Magnus was the one filming, walking backwards. _

 

_ Behind the scenes footage of Alec’s film projects. _

 

_ Magnus surprising Alec on set with cupcakes and coffee. _

 

_ Alec throwing Magnus in a pool. _

 

_ The two of them locking a padlock on the Brooklyn Bridge. _

 

And a picture Alec didn’t recognise, a new one.

 

_ Magnus, standing in front of the camera and smiling, holding a sign to his chest, winking and slowly turning it to show a writing:  _ I love you.

 

Alec was full on sobbing, coffee forgotten at the ground and hugging his knees as he tried to stop tears.

 

The video ended and the screen moved away, the curtain opening, and Alec choked on his tears as he saw Magnus, down on one knee, smiling at him and holding an engagement ring.

 

On Magnus’ sides there were his parents, both smiling encouragingly and holding leaf blowers.

 

They turned them on and blew all the petals in the air, revealing a white heart underneath with “Will you marry me?” written on it.

 

Alec broke down crying and crossed the heart to Magnus, hugging him close and whispering “Yes.” over and over again.

 

“So that’s what the sneaking around and avoiding me was about?”

 

“I needed to bully Lydia into finishing the video tonight after the breakdown you had yesterday and drive to get rose petals in the middle of the night, but it was worth it.”

 

Alec’s eyes were open very, very wide and he didn’t look very happy with that, but Magnus laughed and kissed him.

 

“It was was worth it.”

 

He put the ring on Alec’s hand and kissed him again, wiping away Alec’s tears.

  
“We’re gonna be forever, Alec.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to go differently, but clearly this story has its own mind.  
> Also, I checked my stats and almost fainted. Thanks for giving me a heart attack. 157 subscriptions? No pressure. I FUCKING LOVE YOU GUYS. *cries happy tears*  
> What did I even do? What is so special about this story? I am not that kind of a writer. I just lurk in the back with fluffy oneshots and barely get any comments.  
> I AM CRYING.  
> This story has become a wonderful journey I never expected it to be. This is huge for me. And I am so grateful for it.

“Boys, we need to compile the guest list, it’s a wonder we managed to get a venue last minute anyway, they need the answer as to how many people they need to prepare it for. They say the place is tiny, that’s why it was still free, it’s 50 people at most if we want a dance floor…”

 

“How many?!” The two of them said in unison.

 

“...Just as I was saying, we need to get over the guest list.”

 

They sighed, putting their laptops away and sitting down on the sofa next to Mrs. Bane.

 

“Me and your father, you know we were immigrants, we don’t have any family here and we lost contact with the family back in Indonesia or Netherlands, and we aren’t friendly with any of our neighbours, so all the guests are left for you two to invite.” She smiled at them. “Alec, do you have _any_ family left, any cousins or anyone you would like to invite?”

 

 _“Izzy and Jace. My cousin Aline and her wife Helen. And you know, my parents, who are very much alive, even though they would disapprove of my relationship.”_ Alec thought, but said none of it. “No. They are all dead.”

 

“Anyone who you would like to invite then, Alec? Any friends?”

 

“I think…” Alec hesitated. “Lydia and Raj. They are the ones I am closest too. And… Catarina. With their plus ones, if they want. Lydia has a fiance, I am not sure about Raj and Cat is single.”

 

Alec met Catrina Loss before, back when he was a Shadowhunter, when Max had been badly wounded in an attack on The Institute and she couldn’t save him.

 

He liked her. He saw how much passion she had, determination to make things better. ‘

 

She was a warlock with blue skin, stuck at being forever 21 and it helped her to get into medical courses over and over, only changing university and a glamour. She said it was important to keep up to date with the science developing.

 

They studied different things and didn’t see each other often, but she was the only one who knew and understood what being a part of the other world living in the mundane world was like, so she and Alec got on.

 

They were both people of few words. Different centuries weren’t a problem for them, they worked well together. They were probably more of casual acquaintances than friends, but Alec wanted Cat there.

 

Briefly Alec considered inviting Ragnor, but he dismissed the idea. He felt like it would be weird. He and Ragnor had a strange relationship based on _not_ admitting the attection. Besides, there was a chance Catarina may drag him as her plus one anyway.

 

“So that’s 4 to 6 people. How about you, Magnus?”

 

Magnus put his head on Alec’s shoulder, sighing.

 

“I don’t really have that many close friends either. Not many I would want there… Well, I’d say Etta and Lily. And I’d like to send invitations to Jem and Tessa. If they can come. That’s it.”

 

“Well, we can safely assume Jem and Tessa won’t have any plus ones, can we?”

 

Magnus chuckled at it and Alec smiled. He already knew the story about Magnus’ old friends who now lived in England and how Jem and Tessa have been circling around each other forever claiming they were just friends. Apparently they were in love once, but then Jem fell ill, moved away, Tessa married and it was all a bit complicated, especially for people in their early twenties. At this point it was obvious they were not only friends again but something more, except neither of them seemed aware of it.

 

“Yeah, Etta and Lily both will probably come with some dates though.”

 

“So that would make 6 people on your side, Maggie.”

 

Magnus groaned, but he gave up on trying to stop his mom calling him that when he was seven. There was no changing her mind.

 

“Then we will have under 20 people altogether?”

 

“Looks like that.” Alec said quietly. “How do people make huge wedding for 200 people? We barely found those 20.”

 

Magnus laughed.

 

“I bet a hundred that people with weddings for 200 people don’t know 90% of those people.”

 

A small wedding was better than an impersonal wedding, after all.

 

***

 

“Alec. We should change the date. We should move it forward a year. Or forever. Alec, I am freaking out. Alec, I haven’t considered the actual wedding when I proposed to you, I cannot choose between delicate shimmer and glittery glow, Alec!”

 

Alec ignored his fiance, and smiling, kept on looking through the pinterest board for small, two tier wedding cakes.

 

***

 

Alec reminded himself that strangling your fiance before your wedding is bad as he put on tux no. 17, one looking exactly the same as previous 16, if anyone asked him.

 

“No. Try this one.”

 

Alec groaned and resigned himself to his fate. Well, at least this one had a white jacket.

 

***

 

Magnus didn’t question it when Alec went with gold for the colour scheme.

 

***

 

In the end, the flowers didn’t matter, and neither did napkins.

 

 _They_ mattered.

 

***

 

“The day I chose to talk to you has been the most beautiful day of my life. The day you smiled at me despite being visibly annoyed. The day you let me in instead of closing the door to a stranger.”

 

“You taught me how to live when I was starting over. I was alone and in a new world… And I was lost. But you found me. And you helped me find myself.”

 

***

 

“Dad. Dad, were you crying?”

 

***

 

There were no bouquets so they both threw their bowties, which landed in the hands of Tessa and Jem.

 

It finally tipped Magnus over and he decided enough is enough, crossing over to the two of them, both very flustered, tying their hands together with said bowties and declaring.

 

“Now kiss. And then marry her.”

 

They surprised everybody by being very much for it, despite blushing beetroot red the whole time.

 

***

 

“Mom, dad, are you kidding?”

 

They both stared at the voucher in Alec’s hands in amazement.

 

“That must have cost… a lot!”

 

Alec rushed to agree with him.

 

“Please, this is too much.”

 

But Mr. Bane just shushed them and drew them both into a family, four-person hug.

 

“You deserve it.”

 

And so Malec’s (a “shipname”, whatever that was, Lily gave them) honeymoon ended up being four beautiful weeks in Luxemburg and Indonesia, discovering their heritage.

 

(Alec told the Banes about his home country. He just never mentioned Luxembourg was a glamoured Idris.)

 

And oh, what a honeymoon it was…

 

But _that_ is a story for another time.


	8. Chapter 8

“Hm, how about this one?”

 

“...Can we even afford that?”

 

“Yeah, okay, next one.”

 

Alec chuckled softly, cradling his fingers through his husband’s hair.

 

His  _ husband’s.  _ It still felt so surreal, so amazing. He finally had everything he ever wanted and thought he couldn’t have, being Nephilim. Freedom, family, husband and...

 

He got back to sorting through his saved house offers.

 

“How about this one? Look, it’s pretty nice and big - it’s got a master bedroom, a few rooms and a huge living space downstairs, along with two big offices…”

 

“That seems too cheap…”

 

“Oh, well, here it is. Nothing inside. They even got the wallpaper off… Here’s  _ actual  _ pictures.”

 

Magnus hummed, thoughtful.

 

“It’s not that bad, though, is it? I mean, it’s probably cheap because so many people are against redecorating and just want to move in, but we could do this, couldn’t we? It would actually be exciting, to create this space from scratch…”

 

“Hm… We should set a meeting with the agent and see it.”

 

“That we should.”

 

Magnus smiled up at him and pecked him on the lips.

 

“Now, husband of mine, put away that technology and give your other half attention…”

 

They definitely  _ needed  _ their own house.

 

***

 

“It’s beautiful, boys, and I’m sure you could make it into a perfectly cosy home, but the decorating would also cost a lot…”

 

“We did the maths, actually. There is room for negotiation in the house price and if we manage to balance the costs of furniture and other supplies, it will probably be within our budget.”

 

“I would withdraw the money from my fund and with Alec’s savings and your contribution we could do this. Or we could take a mortgage…”

 

Two years prior Alec won a huge prize in one of independent cinema contests. It was enough to cover half the costs even after he shared it with the rest of his film crew. And ever since he switched from freelance journalism to latin translations, he was actually making good money, which, to be honest, was annoying Magnus to no end sometimes.

 

It wasn’t that Magnus didn't have money. It was that Magnus’ had money from his parents, and he didn’t manage to do much else with them than put them in savings accounts in all his years of university, while Alec has come from nothing, not a penny to his name and just a scholarship in the first year, and managed to actually get financially stable.

 

But relationships were about compromises, communication and acceptance. 

 

Frustration like that had no place.

 

It didn't matter. Magnus’ parents and Alec’s savings would help them  _ now _ and Magnus’ hours of slaving over private law would pay off  _ some day later. _

 

Magnus learned to make his peace with that.

 

“Oh, Magnus, stop that. We told you we want to do this. You are young and struggling with building your own life, if we can afford to help you with that, why shouldn’t we?”

 

“It’s a lot of money, mom…”

 

“It’s a lot to take on, Magnus. And you two deserve it.”

 

Sometimes, life gives us wonderful things.  And all we have to do is accept them and put them to a good use.

 

***

 

“But do you really need all that space?” Mr. Bane enquired as they came downstairs again. “Maybe something smaller would do, you have two spare bedrooms, what are you going to do with them? There are rooms for office down here already…”

 

Magnus and Alec exchanged glances, a silent conversation happening between them.

 

“We need a bigger house, we…”

 

Alec stumbled over his words, but Mrs. Bane came to his rescue.

 

“Oh, darling, they have to think about the future! They will need more space eventually. And what about when Magnus decides to open his own legal office?”

 

Magnus turned around with huge eyes.

 

“What legal office?”

 

***

 

“You  _ do  _ plan to try to open your own legal office.”

 

Magnus hummed in agreement, already half asleep.

 

“But you don’t plan to do this in our house, do you?”

 

Magnus laughed, his breath tickling Alec’s chest.

 

“No, Alexander. We’re gonna need those bedrooms…”

 

Alec smiled, and drifted off himself.

 

***

 

“We are  _ not  _ painting our bedroom walls with glitter paint, Magnus!”

 

“But, Alec!”

 

“No. And puppy eyes aren’t going to change my mind.”

 

***

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Magnus. You fell asleep on copyright legislations…”

 

“You can’t blame me, you are responsible for the lack of sleep I got last night.”

 

Alec smirked at the thought, but kept trying to wake Magnus up.

 

“Mags, we still gotta collect the tiles today and drive them to ours.”

  
Magnus groaned.

 

“Alec, we live in the fucking suburbs, it’s 2 hours in this traffic.”

 

“You wanted the garden, you have to live with it. We’re not moving in till we graduate anyway, so stop whining. It’ll be easier once it’s all over. I work from home and you can open the legal office closer to ours.”

 

“Don’t talk to me about legal office and graduating. Why have I chosen law again?”

 

“I tell you that weekly, and it would be stupid to give up halfway through your last year.”

 

Alec turned around to find Magnus stolen a pillow to use instead of copyright.

 

“ _ Magnus.” _

 

“Okay, okay! I’m getting up.”

 

***

 

“Okay, spit it out.”

 

Alec turned around to find Magnus standing behind him, covered head to toe in deep purple they have chosen for Alec’s office.

 

“What?”

 

You keep looking at that room longingly. I work on the bed anyway. And in the kitchen. And everywhere. We know I am not getting an office.” Alec groaned, though he learned to accept that by now. “So why don’t you tell me what was your idea for that room?”

 

Alec sighed.

 

“I was thinking… I wanted to make it into a weapons room.”

 

_ Wait. That came out wrong. No longer a Shadowhunter. Not normal in mundie world. _

 

“I mean. Em… You know, for archery. I mean I’d like to dedicate it to my archery collection and maybe be able to add a few more items…”

 

Magnus laughed.

 

“I get it. Let’s do this.”

 

And with a kiss and a wink, he went back to whatever he was doing, leaving his husband speechless.

 

_ Fuck. What did he do to deserve this man? _

 

Alec suddenly felt very weak in the knees.

 

He leaned against the doorframe, and slid to the floor, his heart beating like crazy, and in that moment, Alec thought that even if it cost him his siblings, he really,  _ really  _ didn’t regret being kicked out of the Shadow World.

 

***

 

_ Splash. _

 

Alec’s head shot up, terrified about whatever made the sound.

 

He rushed to the master bedroom, which was almost ready and where Magnus was supposed to be filling a template of their silhouettes with glittery paint.

 

...Which was now all over the carpet. 

 

_ And  _ Magnus.

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

His eyes were so miserable and pleading Alec couldn’t really stay angry. With a sigh and a “Don’t move”, he took off his slippers and in socks only went to stand on the stained carpet, grabbing what was left of the paint and finishing the second coat Magnus was putting on. 

 

“Now, I will take off my socks, and go to grab some towels and you will be a good boy and lay here waiting. And seriously don’t move. If the paint gets under you you will destroy the shape you made. I am taking that carpet. It may come useful in some project.”

 

Exiting the room and thinking about how much getting another carpet would cost them, Alec still heard Magnus sigh and mutter behind him.

 

“I knew I was marrying an artist.”

 

***

 

Magnus’ face was tears stained and he kept clinging to Alec’s arm.

 

“Can you believe it? Can you believe we are actually free? That it’s over? That we can move out, finally begin new life free of the burden of education and effort?”

 

Alec rolled his eyes.

 

“We’ll see if you will still think that once you start hunting for a job.”

 

He earned a half hearted slap to his chest.

 

“You’re ruining the moment, Alexander!”

 

But he wasn’t, not really. They wouldn’t be themselves without the bickering. They graduated, married and had a finished house ready to move into and make it a home.

 

Life was perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, it's me again, with second chapter today. Big things are coming. But before you jump to the Malec adventures, I would kindly ask you to 
> 
> PLEASE READ THIS NOTE
> 
> A lot of people seem to be waiting for something huge and angsty to happen. Well, maybe some are more wary about it than excited. I realised, after someone pointed it out in a comment, my idyllic "Life was perfect." might have indeed sounded like foreshadowing. But let me tell you something, because some of you may need to hear it today.  
> Life may seem like only the angsty pics sometimes. That's why we often run away to hide in the fluffy parts of the fandom. But trust me, those fluffy fics are just as real. I am a daughter of two people who have been married for over 20 years and are still just as crazy in love with each other as they were when they first met. I have an amazing brother that I get on except 7 years of age difference. I live in a big, beautiful house with a garden and go on holidays to Italy every year. I study on the most prestigious university in the country. That is not to say I don't have times when I'm ready to kill my little brother, when I don't argue with my mom or feel empty inside. I questioned my choice of studying law just as many times as Magnus did (and I have only been studying it for a semester) and I don't have an Alec to push me forward.  
> But when it comes down to it, I have everything I need, and my life is perfect.   
> I know it cannot always be like that, but trust me, happy endings do exist.   
> Dare to believe in them.
> 
> Sappy rant over. Enjoy the fic. Big events are coming. Sometimes things will be hard, but ultimately, Malec will always get through it.  
> Sorry angst lovers. This fic's a fluff.

They were laying in their brand new bed, at the first page of the new chapter of their lives, cuddled close to each other.

 

“We’re all done.”

 

“Well, technically, we still have two rooms to finish…”

 

“You are thinking what I’m thinking.”

 

“One of us has to actually say that or we will never find out.”

 

Magnus’ voice was barely a whisper.

 

“Baby rooms.”

 

Alec’s face lit up with giddy joy.

 

“Good to know we are on the same page.”

 

“Kids, Alec, can you imagine. I mean, obviously not yet, I need to get things straight with the office first, our situation has to be completely stable, but one day...”

 

Alec let out a small, delighted laugh.

 

“One day.”

 

*******

 

“ _ A verbis ad verbera…” _

 

Alec was standing at the stove, still in his pajamas, muttering latin phrases one after the other, his mind still not quite recovered from the whole night of translating and plating tofu veggie stir-fry for himself and Magnus.

 

For Alec, it would be breakfast. For Magnus, dinner.

 

But Magnus didn’t seem to be in the mood for a stir-fry. He was still in his work suit, although he did shed the jacket and loosened the tie, and he kept pushing the noodles around his plate and stabbing the tofu with the fork, not actually taking a bite.

 

“Mags.”

 

He blinked, shaking himself out of the trance, and looking at Alec questioningly.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Suddenly, the misery in Magnus’ eyes shines with force of thousands of suns as he stood up, riled up and frustrated.

 

“I can’t do it anymore, Alec! It can’t be like that, I can’t keep checking how much I lost at the end of each month when you pay the bills and buy groceries! I’m supposed to be your husband! We’re in this together, but you’re the only one working for our living! I can’t do it, Alec… I can’t live like that…”

 

As he let it all out, he suddenly seemed very small and Alec knew that this was harder for him than he could ever imagine.

 

“Magnus, we knew it would be like that. We were prepared for that. You know that’s how business works. You know most firms don’t get any profit for a few years, and it’s only been months.”

 

“I’m just.” Magnus’ words caught in throat as he tried to swallow a sob. “I just hate it.”

 

Alec took him into a warm embrace. 

 

“We can do it, Mags. We can do it together.”

 

***

 

“I told you you can do it!”

 

“Well, we’re losing less, but we’re still losing, Alec.”

 

“Magnus, you can’t let it get to you. It’s barely been a year. You’re doing great, objectively looking.”

 

“That’s not enough for me.”

 

***

 

“ _ Qua patet orbis… FUCK IT!” _

 

“Alec.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

He sighed, standing up to sit down on the couch and wiggle under Magnus’ arms until he put his head in his lap, in front of the laptop. Magnus rolled his eyes and put the laptop away.

 

“Too much?”

 

“I have been at it for 13 hours straight. I need a break.”

 

Magnus raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

 

“I have been telling you that for the past 5 hours.”

 

Alec just buried his head in Magnus’ chest, snuggling further. He didn’t want to see the world besides Magnus for  the moment.

 

“Alec… Sleeping beauty, not that I don’t love to cuddle with you, but it’s past midnight already. Why don’t we take this to the bedroom?”

 

Alec just grunted his displeasure, so Magnus physically dragged him up and carried him to the bedroom bridal style.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Getting back at you for the wedding.”

 

He silenced Alec with a kiss and they both settled in, having showered and changed long ago.

 

Soon, Magnus was drifting off, sure Alec was also also asleep, when he heard a melancholic voice informing him otherwise.

 

“It’s just… I get it, that I am lucky enough to be able to still do some projects in my chosen field of interest and not completely hate what ended up being my source of income, but sometimes I just can’t help but think how much easier it would be to be Spielberg.”

 

“No. Because  then you would be famous and going around the world and would leave me constantly for travelling. Now shush. If I’m not allowed to whine, then neither are you. Go sleep.”

 

Alec sighed, but it was a contented sigh.

 

“Goodnight, Magnus.”

 

***

 

“Alec? ALEC!”

 

Alec stormed in from the kitchen to find Magnus frozen, looking at his laptop with wide eyes.

 

“Mags? Magnus, what the hell had happened?”

 

“Alec…”

 

Magnus grasped Alec’s hand as his husband sat down next to him and turned to look at him with tears in the eyes.

 

“Alec, we generate profit! If this keeps up for the next half of a year, we will finally balance it out and start earning!”

 

Alec threw his arms around Magnus neck, kissing him fiercely.

 

“Told you so.”

 

“No need to be so smug about it.”

 

“Mhm…” Hummed Alec. “But every need for celebratory sex.”

 

***

 

That night, they laid together in their bed, sated and still high on the joy of the news, close together and looking each other in the eyes, and neither of them ever felt happier.

 

“We should start looking into adoption procedure. It’s gonna take a few months anyway.”

 

Alec’s smile was small, but it glowed with pure happiness and excitement.

 

“We really should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here. A sappy note at the beginning and an angsty chapter to contradict it, huh? But hey, I fixed it with the ending. I sticked it with love. :P


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 23:57 so that's still a chapter TODAY. I managed my daily routine. One and not two because I was in a theater. And the spectacle was a amazing <3

“Will you be changing his name?”

 

“Yes. Rafael Lightwood-Bane.”

 

***

 

“One day, will you tell me why Raphael?”

 

“It’s okay. It’s just… it’s not a long story. It’s just painful. Raphael was my best friend in high school. He was killed in a shooting on a street in our last year.”

 

“I know I’m sorry won’t change anything, but for what it’s worth, I’m here if you need to let it out?”

 

Magnus shook his head.

 

Bit his lip for a while. 

 

Nodded and buried his head in Alec’s chest as he cried.

 

Alec kissed his forehead and whispered into his ear.

 

“For what it’s worth, I’m sure Raphael would be honoured you named our child after him.”

 

***

 

“He’s two, but he’s incredibly intelligent for his age. He knows a lot more words and can speak in better sentences than kids his age, but he’s not very talkative. He was orphaned not long ago, but his parents have basically ignored him before. I don’t think he got to experience much love in his short life. And he only knows Spanish.”

 

“That won’t be a problem. I was brought up in Costa Rica so I speak Spanish fluently, and Alexander doesn’t have any problem with the language either.”

 

***

 

They stood over the cot, in a newly painted room filled with jungle themed furniture and a ridiculous amount of toys, watching Rafael Lightwood-Bane sleep.

 

It was difficult, explaining the toddler that they would be the ones to love him and take care of him now, and his lack of resistance or reaction was worrying, but after a few days they managed a delicate truce.

 

***

 

“Rafe, sweetie, you have to eat.”

 

Rafael simply refused to open his mouth. 

 

“Rafael. Please.”

 

He shook his head.

 

Magnus sighed, on verge of a mental breakdown, unsure what to do, when then  _ it  _ happened.

 

“I want daddy.”

 

Rafe has barely spoken a word before, despite the fact that it was obvious he had a gift for languages and caught up to English fairly well. Although they have been teaching him that Alec is daddy and Magnus is papa, he hasn’t said either before.

 

Magnus admitted to shedding a tear.

 

***

 

At first, Rafael was quiet.

 

It worried Alec and Magnus, but with weeks passing they learned to notice the slow process of his silence changing from wary to natural. 

 

Rafael was simply not one to talk much.

 

But he definitely was one to sing.

 

***

 

Music turned out to work better than any therapy.

 

Magnus has always been the melomaniac between them, with his love for dancing, and their house was full of CDs, LPs and even cassettes.

 

And one day, they discovered Rafael knew very well how to deal with putting a CD in the player.

 

It was beautiful. 

 

Seeing the mischievous smile on his face, expression of pure delight a normal kid had when they knew they did something without specific permission.

 

From that day on, it became a habit.

 

Rafe would grab some CD, put it in and either sit listening or even dance around the living room. 

 

It forced them to switch “robber corners” level of childproofing to “get rid of the furniture, cover everything with pillows” level.

 

It was worth it.

 

***

 

“Papa, come dance with me!”

 

Magnus turned around with the biggest grin on his face and went to hug his son, and only Alec saved the dinner from being burnt. 

 

It was the first time Rafe called him papa though, so he was excused.

 

***

 

Every night, Magnus would sing him Spanish lullabies to sleep and Rafael would listen with drooping eyes and an expression of pure awe and wonder, and his tiny fingers would slowly uncurl where they were gripping the duvet.

 

Alec would stand in the doorway watching the spectacle and his heart would soar while he tried to swallow over the lump in his throat.

 

What more could he want, having those two wonderful men in his life? 

 

(“Well, a man and a little man.” Alec thought with amusement.) 

 

***

 

“Can you hand me the fireman, daddy?”

 

Their bathroom had been turned into a real battlefield.

 

Rafael was taking his bath, and as always, it was a huge spectacle filled with rubber actors. Firemen, policeman, men and women, children and elder, in pink and in blue, and all with yellow base and a funny orange beak.

 

Rafael Lightwood-Bane was obsessed with ducks.

 

It was cute and made Alec want to laugh.

 

If only it didn’t also make his heart break.

 

***

 

With time, the silence became less pronounced. 

 

Rafael learned to speak up.

 

He was no longer holding everything in and muffling the sounds he wanted to make.

  
And with that, came the nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised NOT MUCH angst, not NO angst.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You only get one chapter because I was bullied into playing Monopoly only to have Bond Street snagged from me.   
> Boo.  
> ENJOY!

Alec and Rafael spent the whole day in the park feeding ducks (it became easier with time, but his son’s strange fascination with them was still difficult for him) so the man was convinced that the boy would fall asleep easily.

 

How wrong he was.

 

“Daddy? I don’t wanna sleep…” Rafael’s hands curled in Alec’s shirt, clinging with all his 2 and a half year old strength, words pronounced with a yawn.

 

“Raf. Hey, Raffie, my baby, look at me.” Huge, innocent, hazel eyes looked up at him with so much trust and hope Alec felt his breath catch. “Darling, I’ll be here to protect you from nightmares. How about we get some milk and honey and we can try to catch some sleep?”

 

Rafe looked so heartbreakingly betrayed and pleading Alec almost gave in.

 

But Alec and Magnus spent hours googling ways to deal with nightmares and a set bedtime was very important part of it, apparently.

 

“Come on, Rafe. We can go to your lovely room and imagine we are in a real jungle, surrounded by beautiful trees and flowers and butterflies. How about that? That will help us relax, right?”

 

***

 

It worked like magic in getting Rafael asleep.

 

But at 3am Alec woke up to an empty bed and sounds of Magnus shushing crying Rafe.

 

***

 

“Hi, mum.”

 

“Alec, so lovely to see you! How is the little guy doing?”

 

Alec sighed into the receiver. 

 

“Not very well, to be honest. Magnus is currently covering everything in glitter so there’s more shine and lights, and making some crafty monster sprays. We will be trying some glow in the dark stars and playtime ideas this week, but so far the nightlight did nothing… I thought maybe you could come over to see him?”

 

“Oh honey, we’d love to come see our favourite grandchild.”

 

“He’s your only grandchild.”

 

“Your point is?”

 

Alec laughed.

 

***

 

Grandparents' visit was amazing. Rafael has been more lively and joyful than the whole week.

 

But that night, Alec still had to assure him there were no monsters under the bed.

 

The floor was shining with the thick layer of glittery monster spray. And Rafael still couldn’t sleep.

 

***

 

Dancing with glow in the dark hula hoops became Rafe’s new favourite pastime.

 

But the nightmares didn’t stop.

 

***

 

They were laying in bed, both unable to sleep due to worry. The clock was ticking, as if counting down the time till Rafael inevitably woke up crying.

 

“I don’t know what to do, Alexander.”

 

Magnus’ voice was quiet and hoarse, as if he was about to break down crying any moment.

 

Alec knew how much it was hurting Magnus. They both knew the amount of nightmares Rafe was having was unusual and they have done everything they could to help him.

 

They tried the monster spray, relaxation techniques, the glow in the dark games, nightlights, a security object that was now Rafe’s lifeline - a plushie monkey. Even sleeping together, but nothing helped. 

 

“Me neither, Mags. But we’ll work it out.”

 

***

 

A cry broke the silence.

 

“I’ll go, Magnus, try to catch some sleep.”

 

Alec stood up, walking to his son’s bedroom, and taking the sobbing boy in his arms. Rafael calmed considerably, but his body was still shaking, clinging to Alec desperately.

 

“Daddy, the monsters…”

 

The words were muffled by his shirt, but Alec knew it all by heart.

 

_ Daddy, the monsters are coming for me, please fight them! _

 

Alec tried to. And he failed.

 

“Hey, hey, Rafe, baby, I’m gonna fight the monsters, they will never get you. How about you describe them to me so I know how to hunt them, huh?”

 

Rafe’s eyes were wide and still filled with fear but he nodded, very serious and absolutely adorable, if it wasn’t for fear still present in his expression.

 

“They were… they were big, daddy, like you and papa! And they had looooong arms and legs and they had claws and their skin was all funny, like coco- croco- dile! And they were wide, daddy, and had their mouth open like they wanted to eat me and big black evil eyes!”

 

Alec stopped in place, paralyzed.

 

Rafael just described a Raum demon.

 

Seeing his witchlight on the window sill, where he must have left it last night after using it instead of a flashlight to get to Rafael, he grabbed it, the stone immediately lighting up with a gentle glow in contact with the skin of Nephilim.

 

“Hey, Rafe, baby.” Alec kissed his son’s forehead. “Daddy will fight the monsters for you. It’s gonna be okay, calm down baby.” He was rocking the boy gently, and he seemed to be relaxing. “Hey, look, what’s that? Look, it’s glowing nicely. How about you hold that for me, hm, little guy?”

 

Rafe looked at the stone with fascination, before taking it into a tiny fist.

 

The glow didn’t dim. 

 

In fact, it seemed brighter.

 

Alec swallowed his fear.

 

Rafael was afraid of demons because he had the Sight. 

 

***

 

He took the witchlight back and put it in his pocket, the stone going dark when it was surrounded only by fabric.

 

A sound of footsteps could be heard then and Alec saw Magnus come in and stand in the doorway as he kept assuring their son everything would be alright.

 

He briefly met Magnus’ eyes before turning away to face the cot. He didn’t know what to do.

 

Rafael was Nephilim.

 

***

 

That night Alec held sobbing Rafael in his arms, lulling him to sleep as Magnus stood in the doorway, watching them with heartbroken face.

 

Alec needed to tell him.

  
Just… not yet.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's shorter but you will all forgive me after the next one.

“Hi, Cat! By the Angel, I feel absolutely horrible right now because I haven’t called you in ages to even ask how you’re doing and now I need a favour.”

  


He could hear a laugh on the other side of the conversation.

  


“Hello to you too, Alec.”

  


“Yes, hello. How are you, Cat? I am genuinely curious, I am not despicable, I am just a parent.”

  


“You’re what?”

  


And so, Alec spent the next hour filling Cat in about how they decided to adopt, about trouble with Magnus’ firm and finally getting Rafe, hearing about Cat’s workaholism in return.

  


“And I signed up for another uni course!”

  


Alec laughed.

  


“Oh, Cat. Never tired of learning.”

  


“Yeah, and this one’s two years in Kuala Lumpur.”

  


Alec almost dropped his phone.

  


“Where? Oh, Cat, that’s… unexpected. But it’s wonderful, I’m sure you’ll love it. Go save the rest of the world. I have to ditch my plans of getting back in touch with you.”

  


He could almost hear her smile through the receiver.

  


“Cat, I… As much as I hate to do this, I have to come back to the topic of that favour.”

  


“Alec, if you need help, you just need to ask.”

  


So Alec told her about Rafe’s nightmares.

  


“And we tried everything, Cat. We tried everything we could, but he was constantly afraid of the monsters. So I… I asked him what the monsters looked like and...” Alec felt his voice waver. “Cat, he described a Raum demon. A witchlight lights up in his hand. He has the Sight, Cat, because he’s Nephilim.”

  


She gasped.

  


“Alec, but why the Raum demons, did you…”

  


“No, don’t worry about that, I made sure there is no actual danger. I prodded him gently about it and he just saw one when we were coming back from the park some day a few months ago. But Cat, that’s not why I’m calling. I… I’ll figure it out somehow…”

  


She budged in.

  


“You know you have to tell Magnus now.”

  


He sighed.

  


“I know, Cat. I’ll figure it out. But the nightmares, Cat. They won’t stop. You’re a doctor, Cat, you must know something…”

  


“Alec, dearie, there is no way around that with medicine or a potion. You have to explain to the child that monsters aren’t real. Except you? You will have to explain Rafe they are real but he is safe from them.”

  


There was silence on Alec’s side of the conversation.

  


“Alec, you have to tell Magnus.”

  


“I know.”

  


***

  


He would tell Magnus. 

  


Just… not yet.

  


***

  


For now, Alec told Rafe that some monsters are real but his uncle Jace and auntie Isabelle look at him from above and protect him.

  


No need to specify above is Manhattan rather than Heaven. 

  


Or that Jace or Izzy don’t know Rafe exists.

  


***

  


Alec tried not to cling to Magnus too desperately the night after he told Rafe that.

  


***

  


It was a slow process. 

  


Alec repeated that tale many times.

  


But in a few weeks, when July hit full force with scorching hot summer, Rafe was sleeping through the nights and Magnus and Alec, for the first time in what seemed like forever, were not dead tired.

  


***

  


Summer meant only one thing in Lightwood-Bane house.

  


Getting out the archery practice into the garden.

  


Magnus was practically jumping with excitement.

  


“You’ll teach me how to do this, my Alexander, won’t you?”

  


“Yeah… Why are you so eager?”

  


There was no reply but a smirk.

  


***

  


“Stand tall, but... no, be relaxed, keep the stance! Why are you so tense, you’re holding it wrong… By the Angel, Magnus, can’t you? Here, that’s how you do this.”

  


Alec stood behind his husband, helping him get his hands and right and release the arrow.

  


It hit the edges of the target, but Magnus sighed, contentedly, and leaned into Alec.

  


Ah, so there’s his answer.

  


Alec leaned forward to whisper in Magnus’ ear, so Rafe wouldn’t hear it from his swing.

  


“Pervert.”

  


“And unrepentant.”

  


*******

  


Rafael was free from his nightmares, Magnus and Alec were well rested and back to having sex life and everything seemed alright.

  


Except for the secret weighting Alec down. 

  
Just… not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few fun facts:  
> 1\. I thought I could do sexy but I can't.  
> 2\. I love Catarina so she highjacked half of the chapter.  
> 3\. LISTEN TO CATARINA ALEC, FFS.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there seems to be a lot of people reading, I though to ask, is there maybe any good soul out there who is an English native speaker and would like to beta this work?

Magnus was at work and Rafael was spending the weekend with his grandparents, so Alec decided to go fancy with dinner. 

 

He always loved to cook.

 

Izzy being as horrible at it as she were, Alec had to learn to cook to save their family from food poisoning. It came in useful when he had to start living on his own, even if at first every meal reminded him of Izzy’s sour looks at how he wouldn’t let her help.

 

He got over it.

 

He really loved cooking itself, the control he had in the kitchen and the rewarding pleasure of a home cooked meal. He liked the family atmosphere dinners had since he got to share them with Magnus and now Rafe. 

 

And he couldn’t find buttermilk.

 

Putting all the ingredients back in the fridge, Alec grabbed the keys and went out to walk to the shop.

 

There was a nice market not far from their house, that was only a few minutes on foot if one knew shortcuts like ones Alec took.

 

Technically, they might have included jumping over a high brick wall between terraced houses, but Alec kept fit even if he wasn’t fighting demons anymore.

 

Turning into the alley, Alec tensed and readied himself to jump. He stopped briefly at the top of the wall, catching his balance, and smoothly dropped onto the top of the dumpster.

 

As he jumped down from it, his feet touching the steady ground, a sound reached his ears.

 

Alec’s eyes widened in shock, because he knew that sound all too well.

 

A child crying.

 

And it was coming from right behind him, muffled, but clear.

 

Slowly, turning around, Alec took a step to the side and a saw a bundle next to the dumpster, sitting on the ground, a dusty post-it barely holding to the blanket.

 

Alec kneeled down next to it, putting the post-it aside, after reading what was on it.

 

_ Who could ever love it? _

 

Alec’s heart stopped for a moment at the mere thought of someone thinking about their child like that, but instead, he focused on the bundle, gently tucking the blanket away to untangle a beautiful tiny blue fist and a sleepy face.

 

“Hello, little guy.”

 

Alec’s breath caught at the sight of the baby, a warlock with blue skin and tiny horns who couldn’t be older than a year.

 

His heart broke into tiny little pieces but the baby yawned and he could feel how it came back together by the sheer power of love he felt to this tiny human in this moment. 

 

_ Who could ever love it? _

 

Alec  _ would. _

 

He took the boy into his hands, holding him expertly, and shushing him as he started to wail a little. 

 

Alec had always been fond of children. He always knew he wanted children. Children, as in plural. He never hid it from Magnus when they got Rafe that he would want another child.

 

And now, holding this innocent, abandoned baby in his arms, he knew.

 

He wanted this one.

 

He wanted to keep him and love him and give him life so many warlocks never had.

 

He wanted Magnus to know. 

 

He was afraid of telling him, but Magnus deserved honesty. And he wanted Magnus to know and to understand how harsh Shadow World could be and how much they could change the world for the better for this little one. 

 

They could give this child a better life.

 

***

 

He bundled the baby in the blanket as he did the shopping, not wanting attention a blue horned baby would bring. He got what he needed for dinner and grabbed formula and some supplies they needed as they didn’t even have anything in the house because Rafe was bigger when they got him.

 

He went back home the longer, normal way, not even thinking about jumping over the wall with an infant in his arms.

 

The boy fell asleep along the way.

 

He came back a few minutes before Magnus would usually be back from work, and not seeing the car in the driveway, he texted him quickly to also get takeout on the way if he could. 

 

By the time he was inside and got out of the bloody boots (why did he even wear them still, despite the horribly long shoelaces?), his phone pinged with a text from Magnus, telling him he was on his way and about to grab Pho.

 

_ Ah, sweet Pho...  _

 

Alec’s stomach grumbled and he took his new baby, who managed to wake up but was still visibly tired and looking around with curious eyes, to the kitchen to make some formula and feed the guy. He wasn’t sure about his age still, so this seemed the best idea for the boy who must have been hungry.

 

And if the enthusiasm with which he sucked the whole bottle was anything to go by, he was hungry, and he was fine with formula.

 

Hunger satisfied, he fell asleep in Alec’s arms on the way upstairs.

 

Alec put him in the middle of their bed, wrapped in a new, clean blanket from Rafe’s closet, just as he heard Magnus parking the car.

 

He got down to greet Magnus’ in the doorway with a kiss, taking the bag of a take away from him and putting it in the kitchen.

 

Magnus got rid of the jacket and the tie in the bathroom, getting it in the laundry carelessly before taking the shirt off without even unbuttoning it and treating it the same way, which would irritate Alec if he wasn’t so nervous, and switching from the suit to the comfortable tee and shorts.

 

He grabbed the pho, sitting down on the couch and giving one bowl to Alec, who took it and immediately put it on the table, not able to swallow anything before he finally addressed the elephant in the room.

  
“Mags, can we…” He swallowed the panic rising in his throat. “Magnus, we have to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EPISODE 7 IN LESS THAN TWO HOURS WHO IS SCREAMING?? Don't spoiler me, I am only watching it in the morning (about 8 hours).


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BETA'D! #everybodydancenow  
> Also, please DOOOO COMMENT BECAUSE I AM SUPER TERRIFIED ABOUT THIS ONE. The reveal conversation is super important and I feel like I haven't done it justice. If this fic is a disappointment, I'm sorry. It's just me writing it, what did you expect. T_T

 

“You remember how I told you about my family? How they died in a car crush?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Magnus’ voice was quiet and understanding.

 

“That’s not true, Magnus.”

 

Alec for silent for a long while, and Magnus let him, allowing him to find the courage to continue himself.

 

“I had three siblings. Max, he was the youngest, he died in an unfortunate attack on our home when he was 9. Isabelle, my younger sister, and Jace who was adopted but who was everything to me. We were bound together by a bond stronger than just brotherhood.” Alec’s voice wilted, but he continued. “They didn’t die in a car crush. And neither did my parents. They…” 

 

Magnus wiped a tear from Alec’s cheek.

 

“They’re alive. But they think  _ I  _ am dead.”

 

He chuckled bitterly at what he was about to say next, steeling himself for Magnus’ reaction.

 

“All the legends are true. Magnus, this world, the world we live in, it’s not the only one… It’s just a part of a reality much more complex and dangerous that most mundanes will never know about. On the edges of our perception, there is Shadow World, full of creatures and species that everyone assumes are merely a tale. Mermaids, kelpies, fairies, they’re all real.”

 

He waited for Magnus’ reaction, not daring to look up at him, but Magnus, sweet, amazing Magnus, let him talk, sensing Alec needed to get it all out.

 

“There are people living in the Shadow World too, but they aren’t normal human. They are all demon or angel hybrids. There are Downworlders, who are half demon, like seelies, half demon and half angel, vampires and werewolves, who have demonic diseases and warlocks, half demon and half human. And then there are Shadowhunters, who belong to the race of Nephilim, half human and half angel, who train all their life to be perfect soldiers and protect the world from demons.”

 

Alec took a deep breath, and looked up into Magnus’ eyes, which held confusion but also so much trust.

 

“And I am one of them.” The words tumbled out easily after being repressed so long. For ages Alec wished he could have told Magnus about it all and now it was happening. “Shadowhunters draw their power from runes, magical tattoos that they are able to bear thanks to their angel blood. But without the runes, Nephilim are just humans. It’s… the Shadowhunters society, it’s not very accepting. Of, different sexualities, I mean. So when The Clave, kind of like our government, when they found out I am gay… I was stripped of my runes and exiled. And my family was told I was dead.”

 

Magnus looked understanding and he kept wiping Alec’s tears away rather than laughing so Alec took that as a good sign.

 

“I know it’s all hard to believe Magnus, but…”

 

Magnus shushed him.

 

“It’s not. Not really. I feel like… it should be, but it’s not. And if it was anyone else, I would probably laugh at them and call it ridiculous but it’s you and… Maybe I’m a little hurt you never said it before. But I understand that it’s all in the past and that it must be painful, so I understand. I don’t really understand any of it, but I believe you.”

 

Alec couldn’t breathe.

 

_ What has he ever done to deserve this amazing man? _

 

Magnus had to help him take breath in and held him in an embrace until Alec’s sobs calmed down.

 

“So… All the legends are true. And supernatural world exists. That’s a lot to take in, I admit.”

 

Alec sniffed.

 

“Yeah. You know, when you put it like that it seems so simple. I had a whole speech prepared, I was so terrified, I guess I was just prepared to argue when you wouldn’t believe me.”

 

“I do, Alec. It’s okay. It’s hard, but I do.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Alec’s voice was full of emotion. “I am so, so sorry. I never wanted to be dishonest, and I know I lied to you for years, but it’s just…”

 

“It’s okay, Alec, it really is. I still have a lot of questions, but I guess we will learn it all with time. And you shouldn’t worry about that. I know you thought that was in the past. Irrelevant. You gave yourself as you are now to me and that’s all that matters.”

 

Alec buried his head in Magnus’ chest, thankful for forgiveness.

 

“I’m still sorry. I really do want you to know me all, know every single part of me, and this is a part of me too. I never meant to hide. It’s just not something you casually drop in a conversation. This was hard enough for me to life through, Magnus. Talking about isn’t easy either.”

 

“That’s okay.” Magnus kissed his head. “That’s okay, Alec. I am touched you were brave enough to face it. I am moved you decided to trust me with this. Alec, just… Why  _ now? _ ”

 

Alec opened his mouth, as if to answer, when the sounds of baby crying came from upstairs.

 

Magnus’ eyes widened and Alec suddenly looked very sheepish.

 

“Yeah, about that…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, really.  
> Tell me.  
> DID IT SUCK?
> 
> Also, next chapter is almost ready which means I won't spend majority of tomorrow working on it... Which means I will study tomorrow. PLEASE BULLY ME INTO STUDYING IN YOUR COMMENTS.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd yet, I will update when it will be, for now, have a chapter so I can study without updating looming in the back of my mind.

They kneeled on the floor next to their bed, watching the tiny blue boy sleep.

 

“I was on my way to the market, and he was just there, lying on the ground, with a post it saying ‘Who could ever love it?’ pinned to his blanket. Not even ‘him’. Just ‘it’. And it broke my heart to think someone could ever abandon their child like that and I had to take him with me. I couldn’t take him to social services, not with him being a warlock, and I always wanted another child. Maybe not yet, maybe it was unexpected, but if you think you can do this with me, then I think I’m ready.”

 

Alec’s eyes were set on were his pinky finger was trapped in a little blue fist, afraid to look at Magnus.

 

And Magnus - brilliant, wonderful Magnus  only asked: 

 

“Have you thought about his name?”

 

Every day, Magnus managed to outdo himself, never ceased to amaze Alec.

 

“I… I hoped maybe we could call him Max. After my brother. Max, he was… he was the youngest. He was 9 when he died in an attack on The Institute… our home, I guess? A hybrid of a home and a war center.”

 

“The whole Shadowhunters business doesn’t sound that much fun.”

 

“It’s not, not really. I don’t miss it. I miss my siblings, but Jace and Izzy, hunting demons is something they live for. I was never like them. For me it was only duty.”

 

“I realise how hard it must have been for you, and I am in no way happy that you were exiled from home, but I am glad it led you to me.”

 

Alec smiled, looking at Magnus.

 

“I  _ am  _ glad about it. Like I said, I miss Izzy and Jace, but I am better off a mundane. But I want Rafe to know Nephilim culture so he can choose for himself one day. Just... not yet. Maybe I could slowly introduce him some of our legends, but certainly not my family story.”

 

They sat in silence for a while until Magnus broke it.

 

“Oh dear, my husband is half angel, and he claims so is my son and he just brought home another child who he says is half demon but still innocent, and is blue with tiny horns. Wow. You know what? I still have a shitload of questions.”

 

Alec chuckled softly.

 

“It’s starting to sink in, isn’t it?”

 

“Yes. And it feels pretty crazy but my new son is lying here and he’s beautiful and he’s blue so I’m pretty convinced it’s real. I  _ want  _ it to be real. I want my new, blue son.”

 

Alec took Magnus’ hand and squeeze it reassuringly.

 

“You have us. All crazy, supernatural three of us. And I am ready to answer all your questions.”

 

“Just not now.”

 

“Not now.”

 

***

 

“Alec, you realise that if Rafe is Nephilim… and Max a warlock, a very blue warlock…”

 

“Can you stop that? It’s weird how you have to mention he’s blue every time.”

 

Magnus smirked.

 

“But I love him and I love how he’s blue. He’s blue and he’s beautiful. He’s my Blueberry!” Magnus’ eyes lit up in excitement. “Yes. Blueberry. He shall now be my Blueberry.”

 

Alec looked at him with impossible fondness.

 

“You’re ridiculous and I love you.”

 

“You’re distracting me. I was making point. You’re some angel warrior, Alec. Our two children aren’t human. Alexander, you need to tell my parents. They will notice that their grandchild is blue.”

 

“...We could use glamour?”

 

“First of all, I don’t know what’s a glamour, and I want you to tell me all about it after dinner. And two. No anyway. You’re telling them.”

 

Magnus’ voice gone softer then.

 

“They will be fine with it, Alec. Well, they might coddle you once you get to the part about your parents being alive or them being awful parents, just my opinion. But they will accept you, Angel.”

 

Alec sighed.

 

“Fine. Just, please stop calling me an angel.”

 

“No can do.”

 

***

 

“Angel, we’ll be late!”

 

Alec groaned at the new nickname.

 

“Give me a second, Blueberry doesn’t cooperate.”

 

They were parents of two for a whole day already which didn’t make them seem very confident, but they knew they could do it. They didn’t have any experience because Rafe was bigger when they got him and to be honest, they still weren’t even sure how big exactly was Max.

 

They would have to think about somehow getting examinations done without  people asking questions about the blue.

 

And they would need documents. 

 

Maybe Alec should pay Ragnor a visit.

 

But for now, Max finally dressed, they were on their way to the Banes, to pick up Rafe and well, introduce their new grandson. Which would also include a talk about Shadow World and beginning for advice on how to care for an infant.

 

Alec was decidedly not terrified.

 

Maybe a bit.

 

***

 

Magnus was pretty sure his mom fainting when she saw Max wasn’t a good sign.

 

***

 

“He’s blue.”

 

“Yes, I can see that, honey. Boys, care to explain what is going on here before your mom faints again?”

 

“Mom, dad… This is our new son, Max Lightwood-Bane.”

 

“He’s blue.”

 

“You already said that, darling.”

 

“Are those horns? And he’s blue.”

 

So, explaining the whole Shadowhunters and Warlocks thing was harder than they expected, but once they managed to make Mrs. Bane stop repeating the word blue and actually listen to them, it went surprisingly smoothly.

 

Neither of them seemed to really care about supernatural worlds, demons or blue and horns as long as they got another grandchild.

 

Rafe was barely even 3, so the fact his baby brother was blue was little than just it, a fact, for him.

 

Magnus and Alec would teach him to keep this fact to himself later.

 

***

 

Mrs. Bane declared that considering his attempts at monosyllables and almost-crawling around the carpet, Max must have been between 6 and 8 months old, most probably, but they would still need to go to an actual doctor.

 

She did help them a lot with explaining how to care for a child under two, which Magnus was listening to so carefully Alec was half sure he would start making notes soon, while Alec tried to listen between making sure Rafael didn’t damage anything and Max didn’t damage himself.

 

***

 

It was, altogether, a better day than Alec expected.

 

He was putting Rafe’s shoes on, Magnus all ready and waiting with Max in his arms, about to leave for home.

 

Alec should have seen it coming with how excited Rafael was about the siblings thing.

 

Back in his little Oxfords and up and jumping like the Rafe he was, the boy asked.

 

“Daddy, can I teach Maxie to dance with me?”

  
Oh boy. This would be fun.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't study, I wrote this instead. T_T

“We need documents for him. And we need to figure out how to glamour him so he can get outside before his magic presents and he can do that himself.”

 

“Paint, a rug, cradle, plushies, a wardrobe, nightlights…”

 

“Magnus?”

 

Magnus stopped muttering and looked up from his shopping list. 

 

“Did you even listen to me? We will need to stop by Ragnor’s when we’re done shopping. Do you want to come with me?”

 

“To… Ragnor? You want me to come with you?”

 

“Well, why not? You’re Max’s dad too, you have a right to to be there.”

 

“I just thought…” Magnus’ brow furrowed. “I don’t know, that there is some warlock etiquette or whatever that wouldn’t allow a mere mundane like me to enter?”

 

Alec laughed. 

 

“We’ll work on educating you later, for now let me just tell you he’s as human as any of us, just grumpier.”

 

Magnus smiled.

 

“Then I’d love to come with you.”

 

***

 

“What do you think about yellow? With those light blue furniture we have seen?”

 

They were walking around the shop with two carts, Max resting on Alec’s chest, wrapped in a blanket and inside a sling.

 

“Yes!” Magnus was very excited. “And we could get that round blue carpet and make it pond themed? With ducks on the walls and fishy curtains!”

 

Alec smiled, but it was a bit broken.

 

“That sounds great.”

 

Magnus stopped, noticing the sad quality his tone held and turning to his husband.

 

“Alec, if you’d rather not have a room full of ducks in our house, then it’s completely understandable. Especially now that I know Jace is alive.”

 

“No, it’s fine. I’m sure Raf will be happy too. Look at him.” Raf was indeed buried inside a huge basket that held the duck plushies. “I’ll be fine. It’s just that if anything could make Jace overcome his ridiculous fear for ducks it would be my children fondness for them. Except he will never even know I have children. He thinks I’m dead. He’s  _ sure  _ I’m dead after our parabatai bond was broken. I don’t even want to think about how much it must have hurt.”

 

“You need to explain more to me about the whole parabatai thing sometime. And tell me more about Jace and Izzy. They sound amazing. You shouldn’t need to keep it all in now that you can tell me.”

 

Alec smiled.

 

“Thank you. Come on now, we still need to get the mattress and some other stuff and Ragnor will be grumpy if we’re too late.”

 

“I thought you told me Ragnor will be grumpy anyway?”

 

“True that.”

 

***

 

“Alexander Lightwood. I thought I wouldn’t see you again.”

 

Ragnor might have pretended  not to care, but Alec saw through him.

 

“It’s Alexander Lightwood-Bane and I know you know that because Cat complained about what outrageous excuses you used to wiggle out of my wedding. I am wounded.”

 

“That’s great. Please come in.”

 

Ragnor merely raised an eyebrow at a confident 3 year old being the first one to march in after he opened the door wider. 

 

Rafael quickly found his way to Ragnor’s music collection and started going through the albums with wonder.

 

Alec and Magnus followed, the latter with a wondering look on his face.

 

“Is it a warlock thing? The colour of skin and horns? Max is blue and you told me Cat is blue too, and you--” He turned to Ragnor. “--you are green, my dear cabbage.”

 

Ragnor turned to Alec with an unimpressed eyebrow, but Alec just shrugged his husband’s antics off.

 

“Yes, it’s nice to meet you too, Magnus, I am Ragnor.”

 

“Yes, it’s a delight to make your acquaintance.”

 

“And no.” Alec budged in. “It’s not skin colour. It varies for everyone. Warlocks all have marks, but while for some it may be skin, others will have different eyes, wings or tails. It’s unique for everyone.”

 

Moving a blanket aside, he revealed sleeping Max’s face.

 

“Ragnor, meet Max Lightwood-Bane. I wanted to ask you for help determining his age and getting documents that would make him our child legally.”

 

Ragnor’s face was surprise and awe, certainly not expecting that.

 

“Alec, how do you have a warlock child?”

 

“His mother abandoned him near a dumpster, with a note saying  _ Who could ever love it?  _ and well, I couldn’t leave him there, could I? I told Magnus everything and we decided we wanted to keep him. But we need documents, a story, and some way to glamour him before his magic presents. I know this is a lot to ask, Ragnor, especially with how long we haven’t seen each other…”

 

But Ragnor held his hand up, stopping him.

 

“Nonsense, Alec.” He smiled. “We both know we haven’t seen each other because I didn’t want too.”

 

Ragnor Grumpy Cat Fell, actually smiled and turned to both of them.

 

“It will be my pleasure to help you, knowing that a warlock child can get a loving family. Thank you for doing this.”

 

Magnus smiled at him. 

 

“There is nothing to thank us for, dear cabbage. We did what we had to do and we were happy to do so.” 

 

“And that’s why I’m saying thank you.” Ragnor’s smile turned to familiar sour smirk. “Alec, please make your husband stop calling me nicknames.”

 

Alec just laughed quietly, careful not to awake his baby.

 

“No can do.”

 

***

  
And that was how they officially (if not exactly via legal means) became parents of Max Michael Lightwood-Bane, a 7 months old warlock, who was no longer blue. At least temporarily.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BETA'D!

“Pancakes?”

 

“Blueberry pancakes.”

 

“You’re obsessed.”

 

“I’m a doting father.”

 

Alec sat down at the table, Max in his arms, slowly sucking on his bottle. Rafael climbed up onto a chair next to him, leaning against his father, still not fully awake but humming some song already. Magnus was at the stove, flipping the pancakes and building three beautiful towers drowning in thick maple syrup, sun falling through the window and making his sheer, glittery tank top sparkle.

 

Alec  _ loved  _ Saturday mornings. 

 

Saturday mornings were for the family, lazy, calm and filled with warmth (not too much of it, they were all thankful for the air conditioning in the hot days of August) and laughter.

 

He let Max, who decided he had enough, sit up on the table, curiously watching his papa as he put plates in front of Rafe and Alec, sitting down himself. He attempted to take Max off the table, but the boy protested loudly, thankfully still and only observing the world around him.

 

Magnus smiled at his son, and gently took his thumb out of his mouth, offering him a small bit of pancake instead.

 

They were introducing Max to different food, but it was a slow process that they prefered to keep under control, because if left alone with anything edible for too long, Max would inevitably decide it suited everywhere  _ but _ in his mouth. They found that out a week before in a rather unpleasant incident with strawberries and the pristine white curtains.

 

Well, they were no longer pristine white, to be specific.

 

Max munched on the pancake happily, taking to playing with his papa’s fingers while Magnus ate one handed, an amused smile adorning his face.

 

Rafe had managed to gobble down half of his pancakes already, though his eyes were still drooping. 

 

To be honest, Alec cherished those moments. Rafael was a golden child, but once his energy turned on it could be exhausting trying to make sure he didn’t damage himself in his his crazy dance around the house.

 

Clearly children had a switch that was always on. Alec remembered Max being like that, his own children were like that and if the photo albums and Mr. Bane’s stories were anything to go by, Magnus was  _ definitely  _ like that.

 

“Alec, can you make the tea? The water’s boiled and I’m a bit trapped here.”

 

Magnus looked pointedly at his fingers, which were now playfully resisting Max’ attempts at being dragged into his mouth, as was inevitable fate of anything and everything the boy got into his hands, and Alec just smiled at him and stood up to prepare 3 mugs and get the tea ready. 

 

He threw a few cubes of frozen lemon juice into each once their were ready, a handy trick Magnus found somewhere online last summer, and handed them to their family, preparing for the day. 

 

Rafael had a switch, and the tea was always the one to turn it on. 

 

***

 

“Nooo!”

 

Alec threw himself across the room in a second, thankful for his reflexes, catching Rafe millimeters from crashing into the edge of the coffee table. 

 

Katy Perry was still blasting from the speakers, Rafael giggling uncontrollably, unaware of the danger and Magnus looked frozen in relief, Max sleeping his arms (the boy had no care in the world about noises around him, able to fall into a deep slumber no matter the circumstances). 

 

“Hey, my darling boys, how about we take a walk to the park?”

 

He gave Alec a pointed look, his husband already nodding enthusiastically. The park had more distractions and space to run, and less sharp edges, to be honest.

 

No matter how well did they childproof the house, Rafe always found some, to the point where the big, threatening outside ended up being less dangerous.

 

“That’s a great idea, I’ll go get the bag ready and you put Max in his stroller. Rafe, wanna got the park? We can take dad’s speaker with us and you’ll play whatever you want from your player, hm?”

 

Rafe lit up at the idea, rushing to the door (and almost crashing into them if it wasn’t for Magnus’ hand on his shoulder) and trying to get his left shoe on his right foot.

 

Yes, parenting was a 24/7 job and it was exhausting. 

 

But as he stood up to get the stroller bag, laughing at his crazy little family, Alec thought that it was also the best adventure he ever went on.

 

***

 

“Look at that, I know those two from somewhere!”

 

rafe managed to wiggle out from where Magnus was mercilessly tickling him and run to the source of the voice screaming “Grandma, grandpa!”.

 

Magnus smiled, standing up to meet his parents and hug them.

 

“Hey, what are you doing here?”

 

“Why, we were just out for a walk and we heard some familiar giggling. Do you happen to know who that might have been, Rafael?” She turned to her grandson. 

 

Rafael’s face turned serious and he looked up to her.

 

“Papa was bad, grandma! He was tickling me!”

 

He had such an adorable pout on and his anger was such a pure force of nature that Magnus, as hard as he tried to keep calm, ended up bursting into laughter.

 

“That’s not funny, papa! Tickling is bad!”

 

Mr. Bane seemed just as amused by the situation as everyone else, but he was quick to come to Magnus’ rescue by distracting Rafe.

 

“No, dear Rafael, of course tickling is bad, so why don’t why leave your papa to reconsider his actions and go feed the ducks?”

 

Rafael agreed immediately but not before taking his Alec’s speaker and the tuned of Bruno Mars with him.

 

Mrs. Bane managed to already kidnap Max from Alec, so she happily agreed with him and soon Magnus and Alec were left on their own.

 

Magnus sighed contentedly and laid on the blanket next to Alec, putting his head on his chest, where Max previously have been sitting, and looking up at his husband.

 

“Hear that?”

 

“What?” Alec seemed confused. “I cannot hear anything?”

 

“Exactly! I don’t think I remember a moment of silence since still before we got Rafael.”

 

That was very much true, considering that with Rafe, music had to be on constantly, even at night, or the boy would have trouble falling asleep.

 

“It’s nice, isn’t it? We rarely get much time just for ourselves now that we are parents, do we?”

 

Magnus hummed his approval and gave Alec a chaste kiss.

 

“We should let my parents kidnap them more often. Now tell me a story.”

 

“A story?”

 

“Yes. Another one of the stories you’ve been telling me about Nephilim. But a personal one. Tell me about parabatai.”

 

Alec is surprised by the question, but doesn’t duck like Magnus thought he may.

 

“I already told you about parabatai…”

 

“You told me about Jonathan and David and what parabatai is, but you never told me about Jace.”

 

Magnus’ tone is softer and Alec knows that if he refuses to, Magnus won’t press. But strangely… Alec feels fine with it.

 

“You and Jace would hate each other.” He laughs. “He is… arrogant, I’m sure he still is, because some things are constants in the world, and Izzy’s lack of skill in the kitchen and Jace’s arrogance are two of those things.” For the first time since he left The Institute Alec found himself smiling at the memory of his siblings. “Jace was adopted when I was 10, after his father, who was my father’s parabatai, died. He was very distant at first, unwilling to trust any of us and determined to prove he wasn’t charity work. He wanted to show us he was fine. But he wasn’t… He didn’t have the best childhood. His father was emotionally abusive, but Jace still loved him and his death hurt him. He was falling apart. He tried to keep a facade but inside, he was lonely and hurting. And all everyone was offering was “I’m sorry,” or “Are you alright?” and that wasn’t helping. So I just… Never mentioned that. Let him spar with me with more viciousness than training demanded and sat next to him in the library when he insisted he wanted to be alone. And eventually… he broke down.” Alec stopped, remembering that day. “He cried for hours, and I held him and since that day, we were never really separated. We had our differences and we didn’t always get on, but we were always there for each other.”

 

“Did it hurt? After your bond was broken?”

 

Alec thought about it.

 

“I’m sure it hurt Jace. But me? It hurt to have the rune burned off… But after that, no. And in a way, that’s worse.”

 

Magnus didn’t say anything, just held him, and Alec thought that even if he could change things and make sure The Clave never found out, even if he could come back in time and never get exiled… He wouldn’t.

 

“I love you, Mags.”

 

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit of a fluff filler, but I hope liked it. Anyways, a big chapter comes tomorrow, I am so excited to begin working on that one. It will probably (hopefully) be a bit longer and some angsty exciting things will happen... I cannot wait and I hope you cannot wait too!


	18. Author's Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you were expecting a chapter... :/

"Alec? I think something's wrong with her."

 

Alec looked to where Magnus seemed wary of approaching a girl curled on the sofa.

 

"Don't worry, she's not dying, she's just on her period. Izzy pretended to be dying every month too."

 

" _I'm not pretending!_ "

 

A pillow flew in his direction but, he caught it.

 

"So, Kimmy, any chance you plan on finishing that chapter today still?"

 

"Alec!" Magnus glared at his husband. "Show some sympathy. You don't have to finish today if you cannot, baby."

 

Kimmy looked up at Magnus with pathetic expression.

 

"But I can! I want to! It just... It's a mess. Maybe if one of the commenters were kind enough to look it over for me and help me sew the plotholes back together? Tell me if it even sticks or has it completely fallen apart yet? I just... It's important! And I want to do this right but I wrote myself into a corner."

 

"Poor baby. Want some tea?"

 

Kimmy nodded.

 

"Alec, make our Kimmy some tea."

 

And they both pretended not to notice that leaving, Alec muttered under his breath.

 

"What the characters won't do for their authors..."

 

***

 

I am having a little meltdown here because I completely lost control of next chapter's plot, so if anyone could look at it and tell me if it makes sense... I WOULD BE SUPER GRATEFUL.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all wonderful people who offered help and were there to wrangle this chapter with me (especially Guardian_Rose, MalecOnMyMind and formerlyknownasyay) and thank you for understanding my slight meltdown. Here is a real chapter 18. Enjoy!

 

“Are you ready, beautiful?”

 

Alec gave Magnus a kiss, before parting to lock the door behind them.

 

“A real date night, can you believe it? I will have to buy my mom the biggest box of chocolates for that.”

 

“Where are heading to? You keep being mysterious.”

 

“And I won’t stop being mysterious. It would ruin the surprise.” Magnus winked at his husband as they went on their way. “For now, just enjoy the stroll.”

 

Alec smiled and took his hand, leaning into him slightly.

 

“Oh, and Alexander, I want to stop by the office to grab my laptop, if you don’t mind? I forgot it last night.”

 

“No problem.”

 

And unable to resist the beauty that was Magnus Lightwood-Bane in the moonlight, he kissed him again.

 

***

 

“I’ll just take it and be back in a moment, wait for me here.”

 

With a peck on the lips, Magnus left Alec on the pavement while he went to retrieve his laptop.

 

Alec leaned against the building, hidden in the shadows and just breathed in the warm air of a beautiful September night. 

 

It was a tranquil evening.

 

The streets were empty, it was quiet and calm…

 

Something dropped onto the pavement right in front of Alec. Something big and human shaped.

 

Whoever it was who had just jumped off the roof adjusted his jacket and turned around only to be faced with Alec.

 

“Why, I haven’t noticed you, mundane. That does put a damper on things.”

 

Alec saw a flash of fangs as the vampire in front of him brought his hand up, about to whisper encanto… But something about him was familiar…

 

“Santiago?”

 

Alec grabbed his wrist before he could enchant him.

 

The vampire’s eyes narrowed in suspicion.

 

“How do you know me, mundane?”

 

Alec laughed.

 

“I was there when you were born and yet you cannot remember me, Raphael? You must be getting old.”

 

Recognition flashed in Raphael’s eyes and his sour look turned into a shy smirk.

 

“Lightwood.”

 

“Santiago.” Alec repeated. “Ever the drama queen? Couldn’t have taken the stairs or are you Batman now?”

 

“One comic of Simon’s too many.”

 

“How is he?”

 

For a moment Alec thought he saw something in Raphael’s expression, but it was  gone before he could put his finger on it.

 

“We parted amicably. I don’t really talk to him anymore. But you… I thought you were dead?”

 

Alec’s face fell.

 

“Yes, that’s pretty much what everyone thinks. I was stripped of my runes and exiled.”

 

“I’m… sorry, I guess. I could always ask around if you wanted to reunite with your family?”   
  


And oh, hadn’t Alec thought about that.

 

“Thanks, but it’s too dangerous. If the Clave knew they might try to get rid of me again and take my memories from me. Besides, I have to stay away from them to protect my family. If they ever found out that Magnus knows it wouldn’t probably end well.”

 

“So you’re a mundane now?”

 

Alec nodded.

 

“And you? How is being a vampire treating you?”

 

“Not much has changed. I am pretty much a mundane like you. I just don’t go out in sunlight and have to live with the shadow of immortality behind me... but I manage. Simon bullied me into telling my family, and they took it surprisingly well. So really, I haven’t aged but I haven’t really changed.”

 

“Do you regret that? That Simon didn’t let you die?”

 

Raphael smirked. 

 

“No. And me and Simon, we broke up because I’m aromantic, not because of that. He helped me a lot. Took me to Ragnor, who taught me a lot about being a Downworlder, but ultimately they helped me to make the decision to stay away from the Shadow World. I am not sure what’s been going on there, to be honest.”

 

“Not that different, are we?” Alec sighed. “It’s not bad, to be part of this world. And once I often thought about coming back but ultimately I will always choose my family.”

 

“Family, you say?”

 

Alec smiled sheepishly, showing him his hand with the wedding ring on it.

 

“It’s Alec Lightwood-Bane now.”

 

What he didn’t expect, was Raphael’s eyes going wide.

 

“Bane? When you mentioned Magnus earlier you meant Magnus Bane? Your husband is Magnus Bane?”

 

Alec was about to ask what about Magnus shocked Raphael so much when the man himself exited the building and walked straight into Alec and Raphael.

 

“Hey, baby, who’s that…”

 

But before Alec could reply Magnus turned to look at Raphael himself, his eyes widening and proceeded to beat the vampire with his laptop bag.

 

What was more surprising though, was the fact that Raphael seemed pretty fine with it and was quite apologetic.

 

“Magnus, I can explain this…”

 

“You bastard!”

 

Another hit with the laptop bag.

 

“You absolute bastard!”

 

And another.

 

“You were dead!”

 

Raphael stopped complaining and just took the beating patiently.

 

“I saw you die!” He turned to his husband. “I saw him die! He was  _ dead,  _ Alexander!”

 

And then it dawned on Alec.

 

“Raphael… The Raphael you told me was your best friend in high school was Raphael Santiago?”

 

Magnus didn’t answer, only glared at him, giving the vampire one last hit with the bag.

 

“Ouch.” Raphael mentioned pointedly then, which earned him yet another hit.

 

“You were dead.” Magnus began to calm down, slowly, though his face was still expression of pure fury. “You were dead, and now you’re here, alive, without a bullet wound in your chest and looking like you did when we were 18.  _ WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? _ Alec?”

 

Well, that certainly wasn’t the kind of surprise Magnus had planned for their evening. Not seeing a point in beating around the bush, Alec gently put a hand on Magnus’ shoulder and went to explain.

 

“Magnus, Raphael is a vampire.”

 

“A vampire.”

 

And for a moment, Alec thought Magnus fainted but he had only sat down, leaning against the building’s wall and put his head in his hands, his body shaking with sobs.

 

Alec kneeled next to him, taking him into his arms, and Raphael spoke softly.

 

“That week… When I died. Simon dragged me to some cemetery in the middle of the night for research on his graphic novel...”

 

Magnus laughed bitterly.

 

“God, you two were so mismatched.”

 

Raphael seemed offended by that.

 

“We were perfectly matched, I’m just not into that, I’m aromantic, thank you very much. That night, on that cemetery, we walked right into a fight between some vampires and Shadowhunters. Shadowhunters are…”

 

“I know what Shadowhunters are. Alec is a Shadowhunter.”

 

Alec simply nodded, and Raphael continued.

 

“Long story short one of the vampires bit me, I bit it trying to break out and Simon freaked out I was going to turn. The Shadowhunters took care of the vamps and assured us I would need to die first for the rebirth to be completed.”

 

“So when you were shot later that week…”

 

Magnus’ voice shook slightly.

 

“You were being cared for by the paramedics and Simon somehow managed to escape that… with my body…”

 

“And he dragged it to Institute” Alec continued. “He run into me and I helped him complete the burial and the rebirth. And so Raphael has become a vampire.”

 

“I feel like I am the only human left in our social circle. Just… Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Magnus stared at Raphael and the vampire boy stared back, but their eyes weren’t accusing. They were… sad.

 

“Would you tell me? I didn’t tell anyone except for my mother and my brothers, so I could come back home. People saw me die. Simon was the only one who knew. Would you tell me in that situation?”

 

Magnus simply shook his head and stood up and for a brief moment, Alec thought he would hit Raphael again, but instead he drew him into a hug, whispering comforting words.

 

“Never do that to me again.”

 

Alec looked on at the scene, moved, but feeling slightly awkward.

 

“I guess we should reschedule that date.”

  
This time, it was Alec who got hit by a laptop bag.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that one ended up long.  
> Again, huge thanks to Guardian_Rose for beta, you are amazing for pointing out all my misplaced commas <3  
> I will do my best to get two chapters done tomorrow, and then I have this ambitious plan to get 50 pages of textbooks read a chapter written everyday this week.  
> I think I will surely NOT fail at one of those things and it's the one you hope.  
> We'll see about the other.  
> And so we shall be done with the fic by Friday or Saturday!  
> (After which, maybe, we could think about a sequel?)  
> But for now, enjoy the show. The chapter, I mean.

“Do you want…” Alec caught himself halfway through offering Raphael tea before he remembered he was a vampire.

 

“No, thank you, unless you have blood.”

 

“Not quite.”

 

“Magnus looks like he may need some chamomile though.”

 

Looking over to his husband, who looked like he was contemplating giving his laptop CPR after the beating it took, Alec decided to put the kettle on and indeed bring out the chamomile… or maybe some melissa.

 

“Raphael. You owe me a new laptop.”

 

The vampire turned around and sauntered to the sofa, sitting next to Magnus and looking at the remains of the laptop. The screen was broken and it was missing a few keys.

 

“Well, I wasn’t the one who decided it would be a good idea to hit me with it.”

 

And well, Magnus thought, it was damaged anyway…

 

***

 

Raphael was sitting on the of the sofa massaging his shoulder, sore from yet another hit, whilst Magnus curled up under a blanket on the other end, glaring at him between sending Alec pleading looks after the man had confiscated his laptop’s remains.

 

“No more violence.”

 

“He died on me, Alec!”

 

“Which is why you shouldn’t kill him for real this time!”

 

He handed his husband a cup of melissa, putting his own mug of earl grey on the table, and sat on the sofa where Magnus moved to give him some space before leaning into him.

 

“I really am sorry, Magnus. If I had known you knew about the Shadow World…”

 

But Magnus stopped him.

 

“It’s okay. It’s a bit of a shock, but I don’t really blame you. And I didn’t know. About the Shadow World, I mean. I only found out a few months ago.”

 

“Because of Alec?”

 

“Because of Alec… partially.”

 

Magnus looked up at Alec, who was suddenly looking incredibly guilty.

 

“I might have had my hand forced, but I did plan to tell you before.”

 

“Before Rafael?”

 

Alec’s silence was answer enough, even if Magnus wasn’t really accusing him, but their vampire guest on the other hand seemed quite confused.

 

“What about me?”

 

“Not you.” Magnus’ face lit up. “Our son Rafael.”

 

“Your son is named Raphael?”

 

Magnus nodded.

 

“It’s written with an f instead of ph, but we named him in memory of you.” His tone changed. “Maybe unnecessarily, considering you’re alive.”

 

“Technically, I am dead. Well,  _ undead. _ ” But he still looked incredibly happy. “But you named your son after me! I’m honoured.”

 

For a moment, Alec tightened his hold on Magnus, afraid he would strangle the smug vampire.

 

But instead, Magnus melted into Alec’s embrace, the tension that was constantly present in his muscles suddenly gone and he saw a tear falling slowly down Magnus’ cheek.

 

“I am so happy you’re not dead, you bastard.”

 

“I am happy I get a chance to see you again.”

 

“You get a chance to be my friend again. And an uncle to my children if you want to.”

 

“Children, as in plural?”

 

Alec answered him this time.

“That’s actually a funny story that is the reason I told Magnus about the Shadow World.”

 

“He brought us another kid home.”

 

Raphael laughed and Alec blushed.

 

“Okay, when you put it that way, it sounds so irresponsible and impulsive.”

 

“Alexander, I am terribly sorry to break it to you, but it was as impulsive as it gets. You found a child on the street and decided you’re keeping it.”

 

“Oh, this is good!” Raphael seemed to be having fun watching them bicker. “If I wasn’t a vampire, I would ask for popcorn. You’re that old married couple.”

 

“We’re not old!”

 

And, well, considering they said it in unison?

 

Maybe Raphael was right.

 

But it was fine.

 

***

 

They spent the whole night talking, updating each other on what was happening in their lives until it was close to dawn, and Raphael had to go before the sun would trap him at their’s for the day. 

 

He promised he would visit them more often, as they both wanted him to meet Rafe, and he was on his way, leaving Magnus and Alec behind, exhausted with the realisation they would need to be up to drive and collect their sons soon. 

 

“I refuse to, Alexander. Can we just call my parents to keep them a bit longer?”

 

“Magnus, the only reason we’re getting them so early is that your parents have a flight to catch.”

 

Magnus groaned and resigned himself to his fate.

 

“Well, that’s fun. We haven’t been pushing on 36 hours in a while.”

 

“Weakling.”

 

“Tall tree of energy.”

 

***

 

It was an exhausting day altogether, but choosing to let Max join Rafael in a huge dance off around the living room (the floor had been covered with pillows and comforters from the sofa and all the beds) had at least allowed them to get a good night's sleep that night, with neither of the boys waking up until 11. 

 

When they did wake up though, they decided to announce it by jumping on their dads’ bed.

 

Or their chests, specifically.

 

Parenting… is a  _ heavy  _ burden sometimes.

 

***

 

They met with Raphael a few other times, at their house or out on the town, and Magnus and he met up alone a few times too. When they did invite Raphael over, Alec even made some arrangements to have blood in the house and actually offer their guest a drink. 

 

Raphael seemed quite in awe and surprisingly touched when he was offered a glass of o negative for the first time.

 

He was hesitant, however, about being introduced to their kids, even after they explained Rafe is Nephilim and Max a warlock.

 

Magnus felt like Raphael wasn’t really as fine with accepting himself for not being a monster as he claimed.

 

And he knew that there wouldn’t be a better cure for that than Rafael and Max.

 

So he insisted. 

 

And if Magnus insisted on something, people always gave in. If it was only so he finally left them alone.

 

***

  
“I don’t like the look on your face.”

 

“Oh, you’re going to love the reason for the look on my face.” Magnus dragged Raphael inside. “You see, the fact it’s already dark is very fortunate. Because you see, not only vampires stay up at night. Lightwood-Banes also have some nighttime traditions.”

 

“I really,  _ really _ don’t like the sound of that.”

 

Magnus stopped halfway through pushing Raphael up the stairs.

 

“Listen. You are a wonderful human being... supernatural being. And I am sure Rafael will love you. You have a lot in common too. You are both hispanic, you both love music, don’t even attempt to deny that one --” Raphael did want to deny that but he knew there was no arguing with Magnus and he remembered their high school days… “--you are both drama queens--” That one, Raphael did not even attempt to deny. “--and you both love your family more than anything. You can handle a 3-year-old, Raph. Come on.”

 

“Magnus, I am not a kids person…”   
  


Magnus punched him in the shoulder that had only just healed from the laptop bag beating.

 

“Are you shitting me? I have seen you with your brothers myself. You are definitely a kids person.”

 

“I’m a vampire…”

 

“And he’s a Nephilim. Raph. Listen to me very carefully. You may be an immortal, sun-allergic blood-drinker now, but you are still Raphael Santiago - the guy who was my best friend back in high school. Who I mourned for years, named my kid after, and was overjoyed to get back in my life a few weeks ago. Raphael. Alec taught me all there is about the Shadow World and I know it couldn’t have been easy for you to accept this, but you still have a soul. And I know God loves you still, just as much as he did when you were human. You are just sick. You have a demonic disease. But you are not condemned. If anyone out there deserves to go straight to Heaven, it’s you. So now, you’re going to stop wallowing in self-pity, go up there, and dance with my kids with glow in the dark sticks and crowns.”

 

“Glow in the dark sticks? Your weirdness has been passed to next generation, Bane.”

 

And there was the Raphael Magnus knew and loved, and dragged him up the rest of the stairs.

 

***

 

“Uncle Raph? Uncle Raph, will you sing me a lullaby?”

 

Rafe was a wonderful child indeed. Both him and Max had taken to Raphael immediately, the older boy declaring his fangs “cool” and teaching him the tango. 

 

They spent the evening dancing around and splashing glow in the dark string spray, which would be a mess to clean up in the morning but was worth seeing it on Raphael’s suit, if you asked Magnus.

 

Now it was nearing midnight and Magnus took Max to bed already while Alec went downstairs to throw away all the luminescent litter, and Raphael was left alone with Rafe, who was already in bed but not quite ready to fall asleep yet, after all the excitement of the evening.

 

“A lullaby?”

 

A tiny hand pulled him down to kneel by the bed and he looked into huge hazel eyes that looked back at him with trust and expectation, breaking his heart.

 

“Yes. Los Pollitos Dicen.”

 

Raphael smiled. He knew that one. He still remembered when his mother sang it to him when he was a boy.

 

“Wouldn’t you rather wait for one of your daddies to come back and sing for you?”

 

“Noooo.” The child whined, grabbing one of the lapels of Raphael’s jacket in a tiny iron fist. “You sing for me, Uncle Raph.”

 

And Raphael found himself singing for the first time since he was turned, watching as Rafael’s eyes slowly fell shut, yet finishing the lullaby anyway, something new and strange closing around his heart. 

 

When the little fingers relaxed, freeing him from their hold, Raphael stood up quietly to leave, only to meet with Alec standing in the doorframe.

 

They were both silent, careful not to wake up the small boy, but once the door shut behind them, Raphael turned to the former Shadowhunter with an anxious voice.

 

“How long have you been standing there?”

 

“Long enough.” Alec smiled. “Listen, Raphael, I know this may be hard for you, but I  just wanted you to know… me and Magnus, although it’s less obvious with him, we both have a hard time getting close to people. Our circle of friends is tiny and tightly wound and it means a lot to add another person to our crazy family. I know you meant a lot to Magnus once, and I know it might be hard with how long you two thought you were lost to each other… but I know you are still important to each other. And I’m glad you found each other again.”

 

For a moment, Raphael was speechless. He was lucky enough to not lose his own family when he was turned but he had to watch them age and get emotionally further from him as he stayed the same, and he was in a way distant both from the mundane world and the Shadow World. 

 

There wasn’t a day since he was reborn when he didn’t miss Magnus.

 

And now, he finally felt like he belonged.

 

It felt pretty amazing, to have Magnus back, and Alec and their children too. To be included, to be loved.

 

“Thank you.” Was all he said. But Alec heard it all. 

 

They went downstairs, and Magnus joined them not long after, and they shared a glass of whisky (real Bloody Mary for Raphael), talking for another while before he went on his way and Magnus and Alec found their way to bed.

  
But altogether, as they fell asleep and Raphael wandered the streets of New York, they all thought it was a pretty good evening.


	21. Chapter 21

“How was your day?”

 

Magnus asked Alec, dropping his jacket on the back of the sofa along with his tie, which slid off and fell to the floor, before going to the bathroom to change.

 

Alec, too focused to notice the mess Magnus was making, barely hummed in reply and held out a hand to grab Max’s sippy cup before it hit the floor, giving it back to his son without even taking his eyes off the screen.

 

If being a parent of two boys under the age of four taught Alec anything, it was multitasking. 

 

Magnus came back from the bathroom already changed into his leggings and an overly huge hand-knit jumper, sitting himself down next to Alec after catching the sippy cup again halfway through its flight to the floor, and putting it on the table, where Max sadly found his way to it anyway.

 

Alec’s eyes were still on the screen, even when Magnus gave him a hello kiss on the cheek, completely absorbed in editing his new film project. Magnus was a bit confused by it, especially since Alec insisted that he couldn’t see it before it was edited because it wouldn’t make sense, and the fact that Alec’s screen was mostly black suggested he was indeed right, but Magnus knew Alec knew what he was doing.

 

It was a huge project for him. He planned to send the film to some super important contest or festival or something Magnus forgot the name of, and he was excited to see how it was received.

 

From what Magnus gathered, Alec was trying to attempt the impossible by doing what hadn’t been done before and fusing film with an audiobook, in a way, and was telling a big part of the story through the eyes of a blindfolded man.

 

Alec was an artist, so Magnus trusted him to know what he was doing. 

 

It might have sounded slightly crazy when Alec first told him about it, but that could have also been due to the fact Alec was overly excited and his explanation was a tad bit chaotic, so Magnus simply trusted that his vision made more sense in his head.

 

Magnus had seen Alec’s films before. He knew whatever his husband was planning now would be stunning.

 

Magnus went to the kitchen without much hope of finding anything already made, and found it as clean and empty as he expected. 

 

Considering he didn’t really have much time with how late it was already, he decided to go the easy way and make spaghetti. He knew he would regret it after the boys made a mess of it (Max wouldn’t even allow him to cut the pasta for him or he would cry) but their happiness brought about  by something as simple as pasta would be worth it anyway.

 

Alec, at this point, would probably eat anything given to him as long as he would be able to eat it in front of the laptop.

 

For the rest of the afternoon, Magnus played the dutiful role of a single father, keeping Max off Alec’s head (the boy was dead set on climbing his tall dad) and watching in amusement how unaware of anything around him Alec was now that he knew Magnus would take care of things for him.

 

By the time the sun was setting and it became darker in the room, Alec began squinting at the screen and Magnus had to put his glasses on his nose, surprised to actually get a mutter of thanks in return. (Although he suspected it was just unconditioned reflex.)

 

Once he gave the boys supper, bathed them, and put them to bed, Magnus went down to the picture he left an hour before, Alec not even having changed position. He had taken a pen in his hand at some point, though, and was now mercilessly chewing on it.

 

Deciding to leave Alec alone for a while longer, Magnus went to the kitchen to make himself tea and read a book, since talking to his husband was out of question and he didn’t want to turn the TV on to interrupt Alec.

 

By the time he was done with the story, it was almost midnight and it had started snowing outside, but Alec still didn’t move.

 

When Magnus entered the living room, however, he was shocked to have his husband remove the pen from his mouth and actually speak. 

 

“Magnus, pass me my headphones?”

 

Magnus raised an eyebrow at the question, noticing the headphones on the sofa with Alec, the cord actually wrapped around his leg, but since the man’s eyes were still set on his work, it was no wonder he didn’t notice.

 

Sighing and rolling his eyes in fondness, Magnus approached Alec, handed him the headphones, corrected the glasses that slid down his nose and leaned over to take a look at the screen. (There was now something bright in the corner of the shot.)

 

“Come to bed?”

 

All he got in return was a noncommittal hum, so Magnus resigned himself to the fate of an empty bed,  gave his husband a kiss on the forehead and retired alone.

 

When the bed finally dipped next to him and strong arms wrapped around his waist, Magnus was surprised to discover it was only 2:08AM. Turning around to bury his face in Alec’s chest, Magnus closed his eyes again, and allowed the sleep to finally take him for good.

 

***

 

“Alec? Alexander? Alec, for fuck’s sake, let me see!”

 

Alec turned around and wordlessly gave the letter to Magnus, who scanned it with an anxiously beating heart.

 

“Oh dear.”

 

“I know, right?”

 

“You won, Alec, holy shit, you won!”

 

He put the piece of paper away and jumped at his husband, trapping him in a steel embrace and kissing him chastely. When they finally broke apart, he put his forehead against Alec’s, his body still shaking with joyful laughter.

 

“You won, Alec. You’ll get a beautiful speech at the beautiful gala in a beautiful tux and everyone will battle to get tickets for a beautiful screening of your beautiful film.”

 

“Oh fuck, I will have to speak at the gala.”

 

Magnus just laughed and kissed him again.

 

***

 

After the event, Magnus and Alec were too busy being attacked by their friends and family congratulating them to see the look of absolute awe and excited chatter among the leaving audience. 

 

But among them, a redheaded woman with strange tattoos and a tall, lanky man were talking excitedly about how much they enjoyed the show.

 

“We should have dragged Izzy and Jace with us. And the guy, he was called Lightwood - maybe he has some Nephilim ancestry.”

 

“He didn’t have any runes, he’s not a Shadowhunter just because he is called what my wife once was. But we do have to get Iz and Jace to see that movie, that was damn awesome!”

 

The man went on ranting about the film with the excitement of a teenage fanboy, and the redhead laughed at him as they exited the auditorium into the cold winter night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How loud are you screaming?


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how loudly are you all going to scream when you realize I teased you with Clary and Simon only to still keep the Lightwood family apart? I am not sorry.
> 
> This chapter is co-written by a wonderful Guardian_Rose who is my guardian angel (pun intended) when it comes to writing and a wonderful human being who helps me push this fic forward when my brain short-circuits. I would never ever pull off the 2 chapters today like I promised if it wasn't for her. She was tremendous help and is responsible for many awesome paragraphs down here.  
> I love you, darling!

Christmas time arrived before any of them even noticed, and soon the Lightwood-Bane house was even more glittery than usual.

 

There was a state of the art Christmas tree so tall it scratched the ceiling when they were putting it up, garlands of lights wrapped around everything that could be wrapped (including, for a few terrifying minutes, Rafael) and the boys’ plushies have been dressed in red and white costumes, courtesy of Magnus.

 

Christmas time was very special for them, because it was also Max’s birthday time. 

 

Magnus had always been one for birthdays. His parents had made sure they were always celebrated with all the bravado a party that Magnus would plan could be assumed to have. (Raphael was there for all of them, until his 18th birthday, with the most ridiculous gift he could find online.) Alec on the other hand had never really made his own birthday into anything special although Magnus did try to make him care more. Growing up in the Institute as a shadowhunter meant that whilst Izzy would do her best to cheer him up for his birthday and plan with Jace to get him a present, it was never a major family event. 

 

Alec assumed it would probably be different for his 18th birthday, but he never really got to find out.

 

Thus when it came to Max and Rafe’s birthdays, both Magnus and Alec wanted to make them the happiest days of their sons’ lives. Full of magic (not literally...yet, thankfully), fun, presents, and chocolate-blueberry cake. So when it came to Max’s birthday added on top to Christmas, there was a lot of excitement, glitter and well...everything the Lightwood-Bane household was known for.

 

The family, along with grandparents Bane, were spread around the living room as Max opened his last present (a blue plushie dog almost bigger than the child himself, from Magnus of course). Magnus and Alec were curled up at one end of the sofa whilst Magnus’s dad was at the other, Max and Rafael were sitting on the floor amidst the wrapping paper and Grandma Bane was sitting near them to make sure nothing inedible was eaten or broken. Christmas music was playing from the speakers as background noise, obviously chosen by little Rafe. Everything had been going perfectly, for once and to Alec and Magnus’s surprise, when Max started waving his hands around babbling about snow.

 

Which was perfectly normal for a 2-year-old. What wasn’t normal, however, was the thin, tiny flakes of white ice that started to fall from...the ceiling. Everyone turned to look at the little warlock but Alec was the first to make the connection.

 

“By the Angel, this creates all new parenting challenges.” He groaned, before bursting into laughter and swooping his smug little blue boy into a hug.

 

Everyone soon followed, amused by the magic display, but it wasn’t long before they came to the realization that none of them had any idea how to turn Max’s snowfall off. They tried distracting him with his new toys, with food, attempting to put him down for a nap but nothing worked. Alec was quickly getting to the point where calling Ragnor for advice seemed a good idea.

 

Magnus had covered the floor with towels but those were slowly being soaked through.

 

And then, as suddenly as it began, it stopped.

 

The snow stopped falling from the ceiling, and what was laying around the floor disappeared, leaving a completely dry carpet behind… and no towels.

 

Rafael, who had wrapped himself in his favourite Michael Jackson fluffy one and was in the process of building a mouse-sized version of a snowman, had been suddenly deprived of his wet-fabric one-person tent, and it prompted a huge fit of rage, seeing as the towel was an incredibly important possession for a 4-year-old. 

 

New parenting challenges indeed.

 

The towels have thankfully been found a week later.

 

Draped all over the weapons room.

 

But who would understand how a 2-year-old’s magic worked?

 

***

 

The weeks that followed have been… interesting, to say the least.

 

Catarina was in Kuala Lumpur, and hence unreachable.

 

Ragnor closed the door behind Alec after informing him that children, magic or not, weren’t something he could help with.

 

The number of other warlocks Alec could turn to help for was… equal to 0. 

 

And “how to deal with a warlock child who’s magic just presented itself” wasn’t something they could really google (and Magnus tried).

 

Thankfully, Max’s magic seemed to be awakening slowly and nothing like the snow incident happened again.

 

It did, however, break a few plates… and glasses… and a ceramic cat Mrs. Bane got them for their 3rd anniversary, and it had become a permanent rule that walking barefoot was absolutely forbidden.

 

All in all, it wasn’t easy. 

 

Caring for a 4-year-old and 2-year-old boys was not easy before, and it was certainly  _ difficult _ now. 

 

But Magnus and Alec have gone through a lot in the decade they have been together. A little magic wouldn’t be enough to defeat them.

 

So they managed. 

 

For now, at least.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random Tessa. Why not.  
> Feel free to check out ch7 again, I had to get rid of Will there so this one makes sense, sorry.  
> I am not sure how I did with this one. Next chapters will be more fun, I promise.  
> But you get super long and hopefully fun end note.  
> So... enjoy maybe?

“I invited Tessa over, I hope you don’t mind…” Magnus skidded to a halt when he entered the kitchen, his tie off and in his hand, dangling in front of Alec’s face as the man was crouching on the floor sweeping what looked like the remnants of a salad bowl.

 

“I liked that one…”

 

Alec stood up, gave Magnus a kiss on the cheek and binned the glass before making sure his husband’s clothes ended up in their rightful place this time.

 

“Well, one good thing is that he’s sleeping now.”

 

Back in his comfortable home clothing, Magnus went to the living room to discover that indeed, Max was asleep on the sofa, sucking on his thumb. He gently took the thumb out of the little mouth and switched it with a pacifier, putting the blanket that slid down slightly up to cover the boy completely.

 

“So, you invited Tessa over?”

 

Alec hugged him from behind as they watched Max sleep.

 

“Yeah. Said she should stop by ours today after 6, when she’s done in the office. Hiring her was the best decision I ever made in my career. She’ll be alone because our dear Jem is on some business trip. Where is Rafe?”

 

“Actually made it upstairs before falling asleep.”

 

“Are you telling me we have two hours of peace all for ourselves?”

 

Alec smiled at him, hiding his face in Magnus’ hair.

 

“Don’t jinx it. And we’ll probably get around an hour before Rafe gets up and we also have to take some cookies out of the freezer and in the oven before Tessa comes. But dinner first.”

 

As if on cue, Magnus’ stomach growled and he smirked in amusement.

 

“Dinner first.”

 

***

 

And hour of peace was nice, but soon over and before any of them could even think about how delightful a while for themselves was Rafe had music on again and Max was hanging off Magnus’ leg as the smell of chocolate cookies spread through the house.

 

Alec barely remembered to give Max a glass of orange juice with his glamour potion before a doorbell announced Tessa’ arrival.

 

***

 

“It’s just that you barely even changed! You’re almost forty and you still look like a bloody teenager, you lucky bastard, you need to tell me what face cream you are using…”

 

Alec went in with Tessa’s coffee and their teas, sitting down to Magnus and asking Tessa to ignore him, who simply smiled sheepishly and kept glancing at where Rafe and Max were playing.

 

“So, boys, how is the parent life treating you?”

 

They smiled, looking at each other, and began telling her the stories of the more interesting adventures they had had with their little troublemakers, Tessa listening with curiosity and laughing despite a strange look in her eyes which made Alec wonder if she and Jem maybe wanted to have kids and couldn’t.

 

And then, a vase on the right exploded.

 

Right.

 

The potion glamoured Max but didn’t stop his powers. Shit.

 

Shit, shit, shit.

 

The fact Tessa was looking at Max who’s hands were still glowing a light pink didn’t help.

 

“He’s a warlock?”

 

And that? That was certainly not a question Alec was expecting.

 

“How do you… know…”

 

He began, cautiously, but Tessa just smiled and looked at them.

 

“I’m a warlock myself. It’s no face cream, Magnus. I stopped aging at 22, in 1884.”

 

“Okay, I didn’t see that coming.”

 

Magnus, who stood up to get Max when the vase exploded, now sat down again, visibly in shock.

 

“I really didn’t see that coming. There is more to the story about Will and Jem too, huh?”

 

“They were both born a year before me. It’s a long story. Both were the loves of my life. Jem was… horribly sick and forced to become a silent brother at one point and I was Will’s wife back in 19th century, but then by a miracle Jem was restored to me and now we’re together again. I will tell you about it one day, if you want.”

 

“Jem… He’s a Shadowhunter, then?”

 

Alec had Max in his arms now, and was moving Rafael away from the broken vase.

 

“Oh, here, Alec, let me take care of that.” With a wave of Tessa’s hand, the vase was back together on the shelf, Max staring in awe at the flickering light fading from existence around Tessa’s fingers. “And to answer your question, Jem is a Shadowhunter, and so was Will… and so am I. Half Shadowhunter, half warlock.”

 

Alec stared at her dumbfounded.

 

“I didn’t think that was possible…”

 

“No one did. And yet here I am.” She smiled at him, and he sat on the sofa next to her, giving her Max who had been making grabby hands in her direction for a while now. She took him into her lap and let him play with her hands, handling him with obvious experience.

 

“You know, I was a mother once… None of my children were warlocks, but if you need help, be it advice on changing nappies or some magic tutoring, I’m here to help.”

 

Magnus, who was silent until now, perked up at that.

 

“Yes, please! Our glassware will be thankful. And I’m getting the full story out of you one day.”

 

Tessa laughed and looked at him with deep gratitude in her eyes, feeling suddenly more at home in their house than ever, now that they knew about her.

 

“It will be my pleasure to tell it. I’ll even take Jem with me.”

 

***

 

As weeks passed, Tessa had proven to be amazing help both with handling magic and handling little boys, even bringing Jem more and more often.

 

It was easier now, with Max getting a grasp on his magic, and soon Catarina was back from Kuala Lumpur too, and joining in to be the boys’ second aunt, Max falling in love with her since she was blue like he was.

 

Their little family grew bigger and closer at the same time, tied together by the force of love two little troublemakers prompted, and finally, Alec thought, life was almost perfect.

 

He just wished more than ever that he could share this happiness with two more people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did it suck? Ah, anyway.  
> I have some news for you... that some of you may like. I was thinking that this happy deruned AU and it's fun, isn't it? So I thought... Hey, how about you expand it into a series?  
> I have a few ideas, namely:  
> 1\. Sequel to "Starting Over" without much plot yet but it would probably involve some Robert and Maryse and possibly a kidnapping. (Please, it's me, what did you expect?)  
> 2\. Something like another sequel to "Starting Over" but one where it turns out Magnus is NOT a mundane (he IS a mundane in "Staring Over" and that will not change, so it would be an AU to this AU?) but a warlock with erased memories.  
> 3\. A one-shot AU where after chapter 1 Alec turns for help to a High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. So... canon.  
> 4\. One-shot not unlike this story, with Alec and Magnus meeting and falling in love and stuff, but going AU after some chapter - turns out Magnus is a warlock, but he didn't know Alec knows about Shadow World so he hid it. Would definitely include warlock marks' reveal! <3 A classic "We're both hiding something we don't know we both know." trope.  
> 5\. Esentially an AU one-shot with established Malec? Alec gets deruned, his warlock boyfriend is torn between going BAMF and killing all evil Clave and caring for his little Nephilim.  
> Yeah. Those are the kind of things that have been running around my head. Anything sounds interesting to you? Yeah, didn't think so... Better just end it on this story only. ;)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I had a pretty shitty day (still high on emotions because period and I fucked up dinner) and I think it shows in this and next chapter, but hey. Life has bad days.  
> Like you know, the day your brother died, Iz.

“Iz...”

 

“No, please, Jace.”

 

Jace didn’t budge and went in, sitting on the bed next to where Izzy was curled up.

 

“Iz, Alec needs you.”

 

“No.”

 

She shook her head and hid her face in the pillow.

 

“Izzy. Come on. You know Simon doesn’t want to trouble you, but he cannot feed Alec. You need to get up and face the day.”

 

“I don’t want to, Jace.” She sat up and fell into her brother’s embrace. “I know after 9 years I should be over it but the anniversary always hurts and I just realised that now me and Simon are married, it’s the first time that there are no more Lightwoods. It’s over Jace. You’re a Herondale and I’m a Lewis, Max never even got to grow up and Alec is dead too.”

 

She cried into his shoulder until a baby’s cry could be heard from the living room and Simon turned up in the doorway with a sympathetic expression.

 

“Come on, Iz. Your son needs you.”

 

***

 

Little Alec was magically finally asleep and so Clary and Simon decided that putting on a film and cuddling together was a good idea to cheer up Izzy and Jace on anniversary of Alec’s death.

 

“God, he would be almost 30. He would probably have big kids. Alec was always the family guy…”

 

“Stop thinking about it. Focus on the fact he would be proud of you. Maybe it took us a little longer, but look at us, we’re doing good too. Alec would be happy you named our baby after him.”

 

“Hey, Simon, what is ‘Beautiful Words’?”

 

Clary was browsing through Simon’s film collection on his laptop, which was connected to the TV. Simon brought his head up from where his nose was buried in Izzy’s hair and perked up at the question.

 

“Put it on! It’s the one that won at the festival, that we were at the screening of? The guy who made it is called Lightwood, funny thing.”

 

“Lightwood? That’s a Shadowhunter name.” Jace came back from the kitchen with a mug of hot chocolate for Iz and cola for the rest of them.

 

“Yeah, I was wondering about that too. Maybe you have some common ancestors or something. He’s a mundane after all. There you go!”

 

Clary put the movie on and run to where Jace had sat himself on the couch.

 

She and Jace were married for 3 years already, but they didn’t plan on having children yet. They were both still active Shadowhunters, something Izzy gave up for a more mundane life with Simon, even if she still worked at The Institute doing paperwork.

 

But Jace and Clary were still going in the field regularly, so they didn’t want children yet, when either of them could die any day.

 

They all spent the afternoon curled up together watching the movie, which was interrupted a few times by little Alec demanding attention. 

 

Izzy and Jace found themselves enjoying the movie very much, maybe surprisingly since neither of them were usually much for this level of modern art. Eventually, they managed to get to the end credits, and Clary paused them to show them the maker’s name.

 

“A. Lightwood, see, I told you!”

 

“A. Lightwood… Izzy was looking at the screen with something impossibly sad in her eyes. Like Alec.”

 

“Do you think it would be him? Making those kind of movies, if he was a mundane?” Jace turned to Izzy, his voice tight, but he was smiling.

 

“Definitely.  Do you think you could google the guy, Clary?”

 

She sat back down at the laptop, the screen still doubled on the huge TV for everyone to see.

 

She typed the name along with the film name into the browser and found the link leading to the man’s website.

 

“Lightwood Ltd. There’s the ‘About’ tab.”

 

Clary clicked it and soon it loaded, visible to all, along with a picture, and Clary began reading aloud.

 

“Alexander Lightwood, born September 20, 1989, NYU graduate, personally a happy husband and a father of two boys.”

 

...He looked older, and different, and Izzy knew it couldn’t be him, but if Jace’s shocked expression was anything to go by, he also thought that the man looked like Alec.

 

“Izzy, don’t…”

 

“Jace, he looks like him!”

 

“He’s dead!”

 

Jace didn’t mean to shout, but his emotions got the better of him, and so little Alec was awake and crying again.

 

Simon got up and took care of his son, motioning for Izzy and Clary to stay there and deal with the situation.

 

“Jace, he looks like him, he’s called like him, he was born on the same day as him!”

 

“He  _ died,  _ Izzy, I felt it.”

 

“You felt the bond break, Jace. We never saw the body, not like we saw Max.”

 

“Iz, that’s ridiculous. What are you suggesting, that he was stripped of his runes? Alec wouldn’t do anything that would warrant such a severe punishment!”

 

“Guys…” It was Clary, who reading the rest of the text. “Remember how I said he is a happy husband?”

 

“What about it?”

 

“Well, he doesn’t have a wife.”

 

“What?” Jace seemed confused, but Izzy caught on quickly and gasped. It dawned on Jace too then, but he didn’t want to think about it. “No, Iz, that’s ridiculous. I know the old Clave was nothing but a happy gathering of jerks and bitches, but they wouldn’t do that.”

 

“They  _ would,  _ Jace! You know they  _ would. _ ”

 

“Izzy… If he’s just some guy who…”

 

“You know he’s not, Jace. Just look at him.”

 

Clary have brought up a google image search on the screen, a few of them from Alec’s younger years, pictures from university.

 

There was no doubt he looked exactly like their brother.

 

Jace had his eyes set on screen, not willing to believe and get his hopes up like his sister, but  _ wanting  _ it to be true.

  
“Get his address, Clary. I just hope it’s real, Izzy, because I don’t think we can lose him again.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG guys, we're getting close to the end of this fic, WOW WOW WOW!  
> It was such a wonderful journey, I cannot believe I managed to get it all out! 
> 
> So, you get two chapters today, and I make no promises for tomorrow. I plan to be a functioning human being for once, get up at reasonable hour (9am) and make pizza for dinner so it's quick and I CAN ACTUALLY NOT FUCK UP ONCE AND STUDY.  
> Please cheer for me. I want a diploma and for that I need to be not kicked out because I didn't do shit. XD :P

 

“I just always fuck up, okay? I was awful at Shadowhunting, I never killed a demon in my life, I made horrible education choices and I spent years thinking I can be good at filmmaking only to end up being a bloody latin translator, I hid the truth about who I am for years from you and I would probably never have told you if it wasn’t for Rafe and Max, I have no friends, I sometimes wonder what you even see in me when I literally just cannot… I just…”

 

“Alexander. Breathe. In and out. Good. You’re doing great, come here.”

 

He took his husband in a warm embrace, turning of the stove behind his back, and then gently making circles on Alec’s back the way he knew would help Alec relax.

 

“It’s just a stew Alec, it’s burnt, but you didn’t even damage the pot. It’s fine. We can just order in. It’s not the end of the world.”

 

“I just… I don’t like failures.”

 

“It’s okay, Alec. It’s okay.”

 

***

 

Having binned the now black chicken and accepted a lesson for the future (do  _ not  _ attempt paperwork and cooking at the same time), Alec set the table and sat down on one of the chairs, his shoulders sagging in defeat and misery. Magnus’ voice was muffled where it was coming from the living room, ordering an edible dinner.

 

Alec was in the process of contemplating how he could have gotten so lost in bloody Caesar, of all things, that he didn’t even smell the burnt meat, when the sound of two little foot reached his ears.

 

Max was standing in the doorway, donned in blue shirt and holding a normal-sized version of his favourite blue bear, looking at Alec with curiosity, leaning forward slightly as if asking if he could come in.

 

Alec smiled at his boy, unable to resist the adorable sight and opened his arms, making Max immediately run to him and taking him into his lap.

 

“Daddy, are you sad?”

 

Alec’s heart skipped a beat at the huge innocent eyes looking at him with so much concern and he laughed softly.

 

“No, Blueberry, it’s fine, I’m just a bit down because I spoilt the dinner.”

 

And Max, sweet little Max, handed him the bear.

 

Alec’s eyes widened, aware of how much this seemingly simple gesture meant for a 3-year-old who never let the bear out of his hands, protesting even against washing the toy.  Gingerly, he took the plushie, politely thanking his son and kissing his forehead, because to refuse such an honour would be a disgrace.

 

Magnus and Rafe joined them in the kitchen then, Magnus winking at Alec and informing them that had he ordered pizza, causing both Max and Rafe to cheer in excitement. 

 

Looking over those 3 wonderful men in his life, Alec suddenly felt very sappy, but also very unrepentant, so he just motioned them closer, as if to tell them a secret and when they leaned in to listen to what he had to tell them, (Max climbing on the table and basically sitting on Magnus’ head), he whispered, like it was the most precious piece of information in the world. 

 

(In a way, it was.)

 

“I love you all so much, my boys.”

 

*** 

 

That night, after they put the boys to sleep, Alec and Magnus were cuddling on the couch, the baby monitor receiver on the table, relaying the sounds of Max’s calm breaths. 

 

A wail could be heard, as if Max woke up, but haven’t started crying, and Magnus and Alec opened their eyes, turning to look at the little screen which now showed their little blueberry in his cot, eyes open, silent but visibly displeased, a pout on his face and waving his hands angrily.

 

And then a different sound could be heard. 

 

Another set of tiny feet rushing closer and Rafael entered the frame, sitting down on the carpet next to Max who smiled at him and gave him his hand through the cot’s bars. 

 

And suddenly, Los Pollitos Dicen’s soft melody came from the speakers, in an all too familiar voice, Alec and Magnus looking at each other in wonder, realising it was Rafe singing to Max to help him fall asleep.

 

The younger child soon drew his hand back and put his thumb in his mouth, fast asleep, and Rafael quietly finished his song and toddled out of the room, but he didn’t go back to his bedroom like his parents suspected. 

 

Instead, Alec sat up when he heard the little steps again on the stairs, their 5-year-old going to them climbing onto the couch and into Alec’s lap, putting his head against his father’s chest, still slightly sleepy, Magnus smiling at them.

 

“Maxie couldn’t sleep so I sang to him, but now he’s sucking on his thumb instead of his teat again.”

 

Rafael took his big brother role  _ very  _ seriously. 

 

And Magnus and Alec did  _ not  _ find it completely adorable.

 

Maybe just a bit.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read like 2 sentences in my textbook before this distracted me. So I decided that fuck it, maybe it’s better to just get this down and finish and hope I’ll be able to study once I’m done with it (oh who am I kidding, I’ll be going on fails and Cs till May when I’ll get down to night session a week before the exams... #studentlife).  
> So if anyone here is polish or a music fan, go youtube a song “Dach” by sound’n’grace. You should pull up lyrics too - it’s freaking amazing and on loop in the background as I’m writing this. My latest song obsession.  
> It's finally reunion time...

Magnus was stretching, still comfy and warm in bed, watching Alec dressing and getting ready for the day…

 

“Alec?” He murmured as his sleep addled brain registered the sight. “That shirt has a hole.”

 

“Yes.” Alec went on taking the laundry of the drying rack and folding it.

 

“Alec. You have a hole in your sleeve.”

 

“Yes.” His husband continued to be unbothered.

 

Looking closer, Magnus rubbed his eyes in disbelief, making sure he saw right.

 

“Alexander, you have a hole in your sleeve… and your other sleeve. And on both elbows.”

 

Alec just hummed in agreement.

 

“And a small one on my hip. But it’s a comfy shirt. Don’t be dramatic, Mags, it’s not like I’d go out in this, it’s for home only.”

 

Sighing in resignation, Magnus laid back again, shaking his head at his husband’s quirks.

 

Some battles weren’t to be won.

 

***

 

“Max, by the Angel, no…”

 

Alec turned around to get blueberries to put in the pancakes only to find out his younger child had already found them. Max’s face was even more blue than usually, as was his t-shirt, which was originally white and the bowl that held blueberries only had a few squashed fruits left at the bottom.

 

“Magnus!”

 

Magnus looked up from the newspaper, Rafe half asleep in his lap and his eyes widened as he took in Max.

 

“He’s your son too. Deal with him.”

 

***

 

Eventually Max was clean again, in his third shirt that day (the breakfast ended in another catastrophe, which was to be expected when honey was involved), and they were all in the living room, the floor covered in a huge sheet of paper, Max and Rafe painting something yet unclear, surprisingly fine with using brushes and not their hands. 

 

Magnus was on the sofa, watching them with a fond look, while Alec was sprawled on the floor, observing the birth of a masterpiece up close.

 

It was, for once, completely quiet.

 

And suddenly, Rafael seemed to realise it, getting up and running to the stereo set to get the music on.

 

The sudden movement distracted Max and he looked up, laughing at his brother without a reason and as the music blared from the speakers, the box of paint exploded all over Max and Alec.

 

_ There goes shirt no. 3.  _

 

Thankfully, as small as children’s paint boxes are and as big as the sheet was, the mess didn’t affect anything in the room, but Alec and Max definitely needed a shower. Sitting up, the taller man met his husband’s eyes, seeing sympathy and amusement. He sighed in resignation, taking Max into his arms and standing up.

 

“It’s fine, it was my turn anyway.”

 

Magnus laughed, and saw Alec and their son go as he got off the sofa. 

  
He was about to gather the paper and gooey, colourful masterpiece and bin it before Rafe danced himself right into it but before he was able to do it, a doorbell rang, so he just threw a few pillows on the floor - a second before Rafael fell on his ass onto them, and went to open the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally reunion time, so I cut the chapter in half.   
> *waits for screams*


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it.  
> Yes, it was as much fun as I expected to hear your screams at that cliffhanger, but you're lucky I'm a softie and like to spoil you, so here's the rest of it.  
> Thank you for the 17k hits and 300 subscriptions today. My masterdoc for this fic reached 100 pages too :) It's awesome to see those beautiful huge round numbers.  
> And at 1,8 k (or 2,3k if you count the first "half" too :P) it was the longest chapter yet... we'll see if it reflects in quality.  
> Finally, it's the end, we've reached the final chapter and only the epilogue comes after that.  
> The long awaited reunion, which I hope won't be disappointing, the moment that the whole fic was building up to for over 26k words.  
> It means a lot to me. I have never done something like that before, it's big for me and it gives me so much strength and confidence. I just really, really hope you'll like this chapter.  
> Be honest in the comments ;)  
> And for now... ENJOY THE SHOW.

Magnus opened the door expecting to see a postman, but instead, he was met with a peculiar sight. There was a small group of people on his doorstep. A redhead, a nerdy looking guy holding a baby, a surly blond who radiated attitude problems and a gorgeous, hesitant looking woman… 

 

She looked familiar, though Magnus had no idea why.

 

“Hi, this is Clary and Jace, I am Isabelle, and this is my husband Simon and our little darling Alec. We are looking for my brother. Alexander Lightwood, we thought he lived here but he must have moved and…”

 

Izzy couldn’t very well tell him that they tracked Alec here when they found out he was alive.

 

Oh. That’s why she looked familiar.

 

“No, you are at the right address. Alec told me about you. Looks like we have a lot to catch up on… Come in.”

 

It was awkward, especially since Magnus was aware of much more than the Lightwoods probably were. 

 

He led them to the living room, getting back right in time to catch Rafe midair as he was on his way to getting his head hit on the coffee table.

 

“Raf, baby, I put pillows all over the floor and you still find something hard to fall onto instead.”

 

“I’m sorry, papa. Who’s that?”

 

“The proper greeting is ‘Good morning’, not ‘Who’s that?’, Rafe. I’m so sorry. We were creating art. I’ll take care of that mess in a minute.” He sat Rafe down on the sofa, next to Simon, and Raf immediately seemed enchanted by the baby. “Would you like some tea or coffee? Alec may take a while, we had a rather… messy accident with our second child.”

 

“I’ll take coffee, thank you.” Jace said, breaking the silence, and Clary and Simon followed, asking for lattes, while Izzy refused, just asking for tea.

 

Soon Magnus was back, still slightly panicked over the situation, drinking tea in uncomfortable silence with his husband’s long lost family.

 

“Are those paint boxes scorched?”

 

“Yes… They exploded. It’s… It happens.”

 

Jace merely raised an eyebrow at that answer, falling quiet again. Rafael seemed to be making friends with his baby cousin and at least he was absolutely relaxed.

 

“He’s great with children. You say he has a younger brother?” Izzy inquired.

 

Magnus smiled, happy to have a topic that he could talk about for hours.

 

“Yes, but we only got Max when he was 7 months old. Rafael has never really seen a baby this tiny, so I think it’s the novelty that has him so enchanted. Normally he would be dancing away already. He’s not a child to keep still for long.”

 

“That’s still ahead of us, I guess. Alec is only 9 weeks, and he’s our first child.”

 

“You have a wonderful parenting journey ahead, trust me. You know, this is slightly awkward, maybe I’m just going to make it clear that I know those aren’t just tattoos?”

 

He made a weird hand motion in a  vague direction at them all, meaning the runes.

 

“You know that…?”

 

Jace still seemed wary of him.

 

“I know about the Shadow World, if that’s what you’re asking.”

 

“That definitely makes things clearer.” Izzy seemed shook by this admission, as if it made the situation all the more real.

 

“Listen, this is all a complicated mess of a situation but… our brother, he… We thought he was dead, but then we saw this movie and--” Izzy choked on tears she tried to hold back and Jace took her in his arms, finishing himself. “---Your husband seems to have a lot in common with our brother. And since we never saw his body, we thought it was worth it to at least check. And since you know about the Shadow World, I assume we aren’t wrong, are we?”

 

Magnus smiled, the weight of the situation sinking in.

 

“You aren’t. Alec told me all about you. You have to understand that he never contacted you only in fear of your safety. He’ll be overjoyed to see you. It wasn’t his choice to leave you.”

 

“Was he…?” Izzy looked at Magnus with eyes so expressive he thought they could see into his soul. “Was he exiled because he’s gay?”

 

Magnus’ eyes softened and he didn’t know what to do except nod, watching as Izzy burst into tears again, a few of them falling down Jace’s cheeks too. 

 

Upstairs, silence replaced the sound of a running shower and Magnus could feel everyone hold their breath as they realised Alec would soon come down himself. 

 

They all focused on their coffee and tea for a moment, Rafael and little Alec’s weird baby conversation the only sound in the room and as the door to the bathroom opened and closed upstairs, Magnus found himself shedding a tear himself.

 

“Thank you for finding him.” Magnus whispered, standing up and meeting Alec who came down the stairs and froze at the edge of living room, taking in the sight.

 

Magnus took Max from him and began rubbing gentle circles onto Alec’s back as he realised that his husband was having trouble breathing.

 

Simon, meanwhile, as he was lacking of any sort of tact or social skills, focused on Max.

 

“That paint you exploded… I don’t think you got it all off him.”

 

“No, he’s clean, he’s just blue.” Magnus waved him off as if blue, horned babies were something normal, and focused on his husband.

 

“Alec, come on, take a deep breath. They’re really here. Come on, sit down, drink some tea. Don’t panic. They’re really here.”

 

He led Alec to couch he had just vacated, all sets of eyes on them, Alec almost choking on emotions, sipping tea and taking a few minutes to get his breath back.

 

None of them moved, Alec, Jace and Izzy frozen, as if afraid moving would burst the bubble and this wonderful vision would disappear.

 

And then, his voice still hoarse, Alec whispered their names and it was as if a spell was broken. They stood up and fell into each other’s arms, and they fell on the sofa together, not letting go and crying and laughing and just relishing in being able to be together. Magnus stood up taking the empty mugs and Clary offered to help him just to allow the three siblings some space.

 

Simon had already been dragged away by Rafael.

 

Max was sucking on his thumb again, clinging to his father, confused and slightly anxious with the number of people suddenly invading his home. 

 

“Biscuit, can you pass me the pacifier?”

 

“Biscuit?” She smiled at him and raised her eyebrow in question, passing him the pacifier as asked.

 

“Biscuit. Do you mind? Should I just stick to Clary?” He looked away, giving Max the pacifier.

 

“No, it’s fine.”

 

“So…” Magnus began, sitting down at the kitchen table and giving Max his bear to play with. “You are Jace’s significant other, I take it?”

 

“His wife.” She smiled, a bit sheepishly. “This is all a bit crazy, isn’t it? I guess none of us really expected this to work out when we came here. Must have been a shock for you too.”

 

“It’s a lot to take in, but it’s the best kind of a lot. So, since we’re gonna be family, why don’t we start from getting to know each other a bit better? I’m Magnus Lightwood-Bane and that’s Max Lightwood-Bane. He’s not the best with strangers right now. Come on, Maxie, that’s your new aunt Clary.”

 

The boy only hid further into Magnus’ chest, getting a laugh out of Clary.

 

“It’s fine. I’m Clarissa Herondale. It’s nice to meet you. Listen, this might be a very uncomfortable question but…” She seemed to change her mind and spoke directly to Max instead. “You’re a lovely shade of blue, Maxie, huh? Quite magical.”

 

Before Magnus could protest Max perked up, turning to look at Clary with a grin and a crash could be heard from the living room. Magnus and Clary ran there to find Alec holding Rafe, Simon trying to calm baby Alec down and Jace and Izzy staring at the broken glass covering the floor under the empty frame of the coffee table.

 

“Great. Yes, let me introduce you to rule one of Lightwood-Bane household. We’re very careful about mentioning colour blue and magic or little warlocks get excited.”

 

Max  managed to get the pacifier out again and was now shouting “I love blue!” at the top of his lungs and waving his hands around, and a lone mug that survived the coffee table’s death burst into pieces, prompting Alec to act.

 

“Let’s take it to the garden, okay? There’s less glassware there.”

 

***

 

Once they got out into the garden leaving the boys to play on the swing and settling down on the garden sofas themselves, it got, if at all possible, more awkward. 

 

At this point, Alec didn’t even really know the redhead's and nerdy looking dad’s names and wasn’t sure how to go about introducing himself, so he just plastered himself to Magnus on one side and Izzy on the other, Jace on the other sofa with the people Alec did not know.

 

Thankfully, his siblings decided to save him.

 

“Alec, this is Clary Herondale, my wife.”

 

“Herondale?”

 

Jace blushed and laughed sheepishly. 

 

“Yeah, we learned a lot of crazy things about my family somewhere along the way. Man, a lot happened since you were gone, really.”

 

“But none of that matters now.” Izzy added. “It’s all over and what matters is that we have you back. That’s Simon, my husband, and this is our son, Alec.”

 

“Alec? You named your child after me?” Alec turned to look at Isabelle in shock. 

 

“Well, I’m not the only one who named their child after a dead brother, am I?” Izzy answered, looking in the direction of Max.

 

“I guess… Iz, Jace, I’m so sorry for putting you through this, I never wanted…” Alec wasn’t sure how to continue, but he didn’t have to.

 

“It’s okay, Alec, it wasn’t your fault. And to be honest.” Jace took a deep breath, as if the words he was about to say next hurt him. “It looks like you were better off without us.”

 

But Alec just shook his head.

 

“I was better off as a mundane, but not without you. I got everything I wanted, but my family was incomplete.”

 

Magnus smiled then, and wiped a tear off Alec’s cheeks, turning to look at his siblings.

 

“But that’s fine. It’s complete now.”

 

***

 

They spent hours talking about everything that happened in their lives when they were apart and getting to know each other. 

 

There was a lot of laughter.

 

A lot of tears.

 

By the time the sun set and Rafe and Max were yawning they were nowhere near finished. 

 

But even though there was still so much to be said, as Magnus, Alec and their sons waved them goodbye, they knew it was alright. 

 

Because they had all the time in the world to say it all in the future.

  
The future they would get to share, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now just the epilogue... WOW.


	28. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually planned to post that yesterday, but MATT DADDARIO AND WILL TUDOR TWEETED ME BACK AND I LOST IT SO I FEEL EXCUSED.  
> (Check out, I'm @kingabudzyn and I brought #WhereIsDomFrom back and I am smug about it.)  
> So now I can officially say this fic took ALL OF MY HOLIDAYS TIME WHICH I WAS SUPPOSED TO SPEND STUDYING and generally all my holidays.  
> I blame you. If you didn't like the fic and wanted new chapters I wouldn't be writing this 24/7.  
> So I now have a few hours of today and a few hours of Monday to read two 300-page-long books.  
> WISH ME LUCK, GREEDY BASTARDS, AND HAVE THE LAST UPDATE.

Max was blue again.

 

Technically, Max was always blue, but Max’s t-shirt, which had been bright yellow in the morning, was blue too.

 

This was becoming his slightly annoying habit.

 

Having had the smallest amount of practice and training with Tessa and Cat, Max was quickly getting a grasp of the simplest limits of his magic and he didn’t hesitate to use it.

 

Apparently, Max was powerful.

 

According to Tessa and Catarina, it was unusual for warlock’s magic to present itself before they turned 10. Max presenting at 2 and gaining even the smallest amount of control so fast was promising and it meant he would probably be extremely powerful once he grew up.

 

Magnus and Alec tried hard not to think about it too much, but it was hard, because Max found great delight in using his magic.

 

The small improvement was that he no longer exploded things accidentally.

 

Instead everything was now blue.

 

Alec would open the wardrobe looking for pajamas for Max? All of them would be blue. Magnus would pour a glass of orange juice for Max? The moment he handed it over it would turn blue. Alec was trying to find their wok so he could cook the dinner? It was in the sink all the time. It was just _blue._

 

This morning Magnus dressed Max in a rare yellow shirt he had left.

 

But now, it was blue again. Alec sighed and texted Catarina to ask if she could pop by in the afternoon. They would be having Jace and Izzy over for dinner anyway, it would be great if they got to meet each other.

 

Jace and Izzy were coming for dinner. It was almost a year since they got reunited but Alec still couldn’t help but wonder at the miracle of the fact he had them back.

 

He even got along with their families. It was not a problem to fall head over heels for Izzy’s son, but his siblings’ significant ones took a while.

 

Alec still thought Simon was just plain weird and often wondered what was it that Izzy saw in him, but she was obviously happy and it was enough for Alec. As for Clary, she and Magnus hit it off immediately… she and Alec, not so much. Thankfully, they managed to find common ground and eventually even learned to get along.

 

He went to the living room to get the sundae glasses for the tiramisu and smiled seeing Magnus in the garden with the kids, clad in a blue cardigan that Alec recalled being red this morning. Rafe was singing to himself and dancing while Max was busy turning all of their flowers blue, one by one, with a look of concentration on his face.

 

Magnus must have sensed him looking, because he met his eyes though the glass door and winked at him before turning back to watching their kids.

 

His family was playing in the garden and his siblings with their families were about to come over for dinner. For once, Alec thought, life really _was_ perfect.

 

***

 

“Isabelle, my darling, you’re looking radiant as always!” Magnus kissed his sister-in-law on the cheek and led her in, little Alexander proudly walking in himself, although he still kept close to his mom or dad so he could fall safely on them.

 

“Magnus, I cannot say the same about you, that’s outrageous! How could you pair that shade of blue with those jeans?”

 

Magnus laughed heartily at that comment.

 

“Believe me, when I chose this cardigan, it was perfectly matched… and red.” He winked at her, letting her wonder for a while as he went to meet with the rest of them.

 

“Biscuit! Blondie! And Sherlock!” He ignored their amused eye rolls and attacked his nephew instead, bringing him into his arms. “And look at you, Alex, you’re so big already. Running around and having your parents chase you, huh?”

 

The boy giggled, looking impossibly proud of himself. They had all taken to using the nickname “Alex” instead of “Alec” when they discovered the latter was alive, to avoid the confusion that came with both having the same name.

 

They went to the living room, greeting Alec who was busy finishing the spaghetti, and Clary was looking around in confusion.

 

“Guys, I swear just last week your curtains were green. And so was the carpet… Did you redecorate?”

 

Alec began laughing, but he didn’t have to answer because Max came down the stairs like a torpedo and catapulted himself at Clary legs, hugging her tightly, and making blue spread around her previously white dress.

 

She looked on in astonishment while Izzy just laughed, Jace and Simon following.

 

“I guess that explains the cardigan?” She turned to Magnus who winked at her.

 

“And the curtains, the carpet, all the flowers in the garden, the walls in Raphael’s room, our duvet, all of Max’s clothes now that this shirt of his is no longer yellow… I could go on, the list is longer.”

 

“The orange juice and vanilla ice cream are still his best achievement.” Alec budged in, turning off the stove. “Apparently even food isn’t safe from the blue. Come on, Blueberry, stop squeezing aunt Clary.”

 

Reluctantly, Max let go, only to velcro himself to Jace instead.

 

They settled down around the table, Alex in a high chair that was once Max’s and Rafe’s before that, Rafe sitting at the table himself, although he was perched on 2 pillows, and Max on his own big chair too, he in turn actually standing, which was fine, because Alec knew he would be running away from the table every few minutes anyway.

 

Magnus sat next to him, so he could make sure he actually ate something and usually Alec would be on their other side, next to Rafe, but Rafe refused to be anywhere but between Alex and Max.

 

Once they all sat at the table, not yet ready for dinner but simply enjoying a cup of coffee or tea, Simon noticed an empty table place already set for someone, even though they were all already sat.

 

“Are we waiting for someone?”

 

Alec stopped talking to Jace and turned to Simon, glancing towards the empty chair he was motioning.

 

“Oh yes, I invited Catarina over. She’s a friend of mine from my university years, and a warlock, so she’s helping us with Max a lot.”

 

As if on cue, a doorbell rang then, announcing Catarina’s arrival.

 

Alec got up to open the door for her, giving her a kiss on the cheek and leading her in.

 

“Guys, this is Cat. Cat, my crazy family. This is my brother Jace and his wife Clary, my sister Isabelle and her husband--”

 

“Sheldon.” Magnus injected with a smirk, getting a glare from Alec back.

 

“--her husband Simon. And their son Alex.”

 

“Hello.” Catarina smiled, a bit sheepish. “Great to meet you all.”

 

“Oh, and Cat, you must be dead tired, no need to exert yourself by keeping up the glamour on top of that. We’re all from The Shadow World here...”

 

“Me and Seamus feel left out now.”

 

“...We all _know_ about the Shadow World, then. Remind me why I married you?”

 

“You cannot resist me.”

 

And really, Magnus shouldn’t be so smug even if he was right.

 

***

 

“Stop. Rewind. _YOU WENT TO FUCKING HELL?_ ”

 

“Hey, Clary’s dad got kidnapped!”

 

“You went to Hell. You literally finally did it and went to Hell, you know what? I think I’ve heard enough of your stories, I am fine with just knowing you survived it, _somehow_ , even though I wasn’t there.”

 

They had moved to the sofa (and the carpet, in Magnus’ and the kids case) and were all eating the tiramisu while Jace was recalling the adventures they had had during the war.

 

Yes, apparently there was a war.

 

If Alec didn’t have proof that they were all alive and well in front of his eyes, he would be _pissed._ Jace meanwhile, seemed offended by Alec’s claims.

 

“Contrary to popular belief, I can actually be the responsible one.”

 

An awkward silence fell for a moment, before everyone burst into hysterical laughter.

 

Some things would just never change.

 

***

 

Catarina was kind enough to change everything they needed back to its original colour, to Max’s disappointment.

 

Everything but Clary’s dress.

 

The redhead actually liked the blue better, gaining herself all 34 inches high of endless toddler love.

 

***

 

“Hey, guys, let’s take this to the garden! It’s a beautiful, starry night, it’s gonna be worth it!”

 

Alec knew that Magnus, having grown up in the city, loved the suburbs for having less light pollution and allowing him to see the stars.

 

He wouldn’t have been able to see the stars from the Institute either, but to be honest, growing up as Shadowhunter he never really had a chance to stop for a moment and think about stargazing.

 

Magnus taught him to appreciate the simple things. And he loved him for that.

 

“That’s a good idea.” He agreed with his husband. “I’ll grab a few blankets and we can all lie down and watch the sky. Will you play some music in the background for us, Rafe?”

 

His son perked up and nodded enthusiastically, Simon following him and helping him choose something calm and quiet, so the kids would slowly relax and eventually fall asleep.

 

They all lay down on the blankets on the ground, Jace and Clary snuggled together, his head on her shoulder, Izzy with little Alex already asleep on her chest, Magnus with Alec side by side, Catrina next to them, holding Max.

 

The two blue warlocks were truly looking magical in the darkness, Catarina’s silver hair almost sparkling and her smile radiant and loving as she let Max change her dress’ colour over and over again.

 

Soon the soft notes of Ed Sheeran accompanied them from the house, Simon and Rafael joining them, Simon lying down next to Izzy, Rafe running to Magnus and Alec and wiggling in to lie between them.

 

And as the song changed to “Thinking Out Loud”, Alec smiled, his hand ruffling the hair of Rafael who was trying hard to keep himself from falling asleep (and failing miserably) and he felt a gentle peck of Magnus’ lips against his cheek as he closed his eyes.

 

He just stayed like that for a while, in darkness, and when he opened his eyes again all he could see was a myriad of tiny lights in the sky, all he could feel was his family by his side, all he could hear was the soft music.

 

And Alec wanted this little perfect moment to last forever.

 

_...maybe we found love right where we are._

 

**THE END… or is it? ;)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it, we're here. Less than 3 weeks after I posted the first chapter, not expecting much from the fic, here we are with 30 thousand words, thousands of hits, hundreds of kudos and comments and with actual fans of this fic and it feels absolutely amazing.  
> Thank you all SO MUCH for embarking on this journey with me and for supporting me along the way (Again, special thanks to my Guardian Angel, Guardian_Rose :* ) with your honesty and real excitement for those characters.  
> It's over now, but not for long, I promise, because the feedback I got, the way this grew, makes it impossible for this to just end like that and I am making a series and working not only on a sequel but another alternate sequel and a few one-shots.  
> So goodbye, for now, but we'll see each other again.  
> Remember to subscribe to the series or to my profile and check out my other Shadowhunters works, both one-shorts and WIPs, that I promise will be updated soon ;)  
> Feel free to say hi on Twitter at @kingabudzyn or tweet about the series using #MalecEEIANB  
> It was a great adventure and it's sad that it's over... but never forget that every end is a new beginning.
> 
> PS. GUYYYYS WHO CAN DO VIDEO EDITS BECAUSE I NEED MALEC VID TO THINKING OUT LOUD
> 
>  
> 
> MAY UPDATE: The direct sequel to this will happen in summer since I finally found the plot and just... let's say it'll be a lot different to this. Still happy ending but less mushy and more ansgty.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Half a year later, here I am, attention seeker, I know, I know, to announce this fic has a sequel now - [STARTING OVER 2](//archiveofourown.org/works/11867475/)!!!! So that's just in case you didn't know. And below, enjoy the aesthetics I made for this fic. I'm no artist but I heard pictures attract attention to promotional tweets :P

\


End file.
